


Un año después

by Sh1m1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 30,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh1m1/pseuds/Sh1m1
Summary: Un año después de la guerra Harry y sus amigos vuelven a Hogwarts, lo que parecía imposible se vuelve más real de lo que ninguno podría esperar.[Harco]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue el primero que escribí, no está editado y probablemente tenga más errores que el resto: ortografía, guiones, etc. Algún día lo corregiré.

Sólo había pasado un año del fin de la guerra, Harry en estos momentos se debatía entre dos sentimientos encontrados, se sentía feliz por haber acabado con Voldemort, pero por otro lado se encontraba totalmente vacío.

Él había llevado una parte del Señor Oscuro dentro de sí, para bueno o para malo, eso había sido así aunque la mayor parte de su vida lo había desconocido.

En algún momento, tuvo la tentación de hablarlo con sus amigos, pero no se sentía con fuerzas en ese ambiente de fiesta continua, celebraciones que aún un año después se sucedían por todo el mundo mágico.

Si antes había sido injustamente famoso, ahora...

Se había alegrado cuando supo que las puertas de Hogwarts volvían a abrirse para ellos, no habían podido acabar sus estudios, y la vuelta a la normalidad que para unos era imposible para Harry era lo más parecido a la vuelta al hogar que nunca tuvo.

Hermione no cabía en sí de gozo, poder retomar sus estudios, una vez acabada la guerra, era una de sus prioridades, aquella bruja podía con todo, pensó con cariño Harry.

Todo parecía volver a ser como siempre, no había huellas de la batalla a muerte que se había producido en el colegio, todo parecía placenteramente normal. Pero Harry sabía que las pérdidas habían sido enormes, amigos y hasta entonces enemigos habían caído allí, recordó con pesar no poder contemplar más aquella mirada alegre de Dumbledore, las odiosas clases de pociones en las mazmorras de Snape, Fred ... o Fred, aún pensar en ellos dolía.

Es curioso como aún a pesar del dolor seguimos viviendo, cuando crees que no puede doler más, te levantas y sigues viviendo. Ron y Ginny lo sabían bien, algo en ellos también había muerto, se podía ver en sus ojos, pero aún así, siguieron.

La relación de Ron y Hermione se había fortalecido, sin embargo Ginny y él, nunca pudieron ser los mismos que eran, aquello era una realidad.

Encontrarse con viejos compañeros, en viejas costumbres y lugares tan conocidos fue un bálsamo en muchos sentidos.

No todos habían regresado, no todos habían sobrevivido, no todos querían recordar. Sabía que algunos habían ido a otras escuelas a finalizar sus estudios, pero al volver a ver a tantas caras conocidas en el anden 9 y 3/4 sintió cierto calor en su corazón.

Una cabellera rubio platino hizo que Harry se sintiera más aún en casa, él había decidido ir, él que había perdido a sus padres en Azkaban, finalmente juzgados por sus crímenes mortífagos, él que se encontraba sólo en el andén, orgulloso como siempre, él al que todos rechazaban, él su antagonista al que ya no podía sentirse tan lejano como hubiera querido.

"Si Malfoy estaba en ese andén, todo podía ser posible", pensó Harry. "Yo también debería poder continuar con este vacío"


	2. Chapter 2

Sus miradas se encontraron como si ambos se estuvieran buscando, cosa que al menos por parte de Harry así era.

Durante un año había sabido de él más por el Diario del Profeta que por nadie cercano, sin querer darse cuenta siempre chequeaba cualquier noticia que tuviera que tener relación con los Malfoy.

La prensa mágica se había cebado con aquella familia, Lucius y Narcisa habían sido juzgado y encarcelados en Azkaban de los primeros, Harry había presenciado de muy primera mano la vinculación de esos dos con Voldemort, pero también fue testigo de cómo huyeron en el momento clave para poder salvar a su hijo, retirándolo del campo de batalla. Ellos estaban perdidos, pero no su hijo.

Narcisa había mirado desde la distancia a Harry, al menos eso es lo que él había sentido, "Protégelo, Harry, él no es culpable" era una súplica en sus ojos, un pensamiento desesperado de parte de un enemigo, el ruego de una madre por proteger a su único hijo.

Desde entonces, no había vuelto a ver a Draco Malfoy en persona, y allí en ese andén, un año después sus miradas se encontraban de nuevo, pero más viejas, más vacías, más solas.

Vio en sus ojos reconocimiento, nada más que aquello, le miraba como quien contempla una calle conocida por la que hace mucho que no pasa, nada de aquel rencor plateado que durante años le había estado dirigiendo. En realidad Harry, esperaba aquello, su rencor, si no hubiera sido por Harry, tendría a sus padres con él, no sería un paria.

Pero no, plata tranquila, con un pequeño gesto, una leve inclinación de cabeza le saludo, la plata se removió lentamente, pero no hubo más que otro gesto de saludo con la cabeza antes de girar y perderse entre el resto de alumnos que estaban subiendo al tren.

Vamos, Harry.- dijo la señora Weasley.- Vais a perder los mejores sitios si no subís ya.

Los padres de Ron, los acompañaron como cada año, aquellos dos, que tanto habían perdido, miraban a los que consideraban como sus cuatro hijos con cariño y esperanza. Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta, siempre le pasaba cuando ellos le miraban así. Aún, a día de hoy, no tenía palabras para agradecerles tanto cariño hacia él.

No dejó de percibir cómo Arthur Weasley apretaba el hombro de su mujer y se hacían a un lado juntos.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Neville ocuparon uno de los compartimentos del tren, Ginny y Neville, siempre estaban juntos, cosa que Harry aprobaba con creces, su amigo Neville siempre había adorado a Ginny, esta necesitaba alguien que la sostuviera a ella en esos momentos.

Sonrió para sí mirando a los pequeños alumnos de subían al tren, asustados y a la vez contentos, aquel año Hogwarts volvía a abrir sus puertas para viejos y nuevos alumnos.

"Vamos allá, a por nuestro último año, sólo espero que nadie intente matarme esta vez" pensó Harry .


	3. Chapter 3

Era el año de los EXTASIS, Hermione no hacía más que repetirlo una y otra vez, aquello cambiaría sus opciones de desempeño en sus futuras carreras, Ron y él se miraban y sonreían aquello mantenía a Hermione "extasiada" y no iban a ser ellos quienes le quitaran su diversión.

Harry no tenía a día de hoy muy claro qué querría hacer después de Hogwarts, siempre había pensado en ser Auror, metido siempre en líos y salvando a todos, realmente era un papel que le encajaba a las mil maravillas, pero del que estaba sumamente cansado, "Harry el Héroe", "Harry, el salvador del Mundo Mágico" de buena gana se metería a trabajar en cualquier sitio donde nadie le conociera y dejaran de mirarle como un fenómeno.

Sus amigos sabían de estos pensamientos, Hermione no hacía más que ofrecerle opciones para que se decantara por una de ellas, últimamente la que más le llamaba era irse con Charlie a cuidar dragones a Rumanía, no es que en Rumanía no fuera conocido, pero al menos su profesión estaría más relacionada con los dragones que con lo magos. Lo único que no le convencía es estar lejos de todos aquellos a los que amaba, sí, aquello era un gran "pero".

Hermione por su parte, no había cesado en su labor con el P.E.D.D.O, y pensaba dedicarse a la justicia, para poder desde dentro darle voz a todas las criaturas mágicas de este planeta. Harry no tenía duda que Hermione llegaría lejos, una bruja como ella, bien podría se Ministra de Magia.

Ron se debatía entre ser jugador de Quidditch profesional, ya le habían ofrecido algún puesto en equipos nacionales, o bien, su sueño de ser Auror, en ello se debatía, y Hermione, por una vez, milagrosamente, no decía nada cuando el pelirrojo se debatía delante de ellos. Debía ser el único tema sobre el que la chica no tenía opinión...

Harry sabía que lo de esos dos siempre había sido amor, aunque ellos nunca lo hubieran querido reconocer, Hermione encontraba su apoyo en en Ron, y Ron adoraba a su brillante chica, aquello demostraba que los opuestos sí están hechos para estar juntos, detalle que dolorosamente había de comprobar él día a día.

¿Amaría él alguna vez así a alguien? ¿Le corresponderían a él siendo sólo Harry, no el elegido, no el niño que vivió, no el salvador del mundo mágico?

Ni Cho ni Ginny habían sido eso para él, tenía que admitirlo, a Ginny la quería, pero del mismo modo en que quería a Ron y Hermione.

Unos destellos plateados lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento, levantó la mirada hacía el punto del que procedía, y en medio del Gran Comedor, hacía acto de presencia Malfoy, solo y andado hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Quería hablar con él, pensó Harry, cada vez lo tenía más claro. Tampoco es que supiera qué decirle, podría agradecerle cuando no los delató en su mansión, podría preguntarle sobre sus padres, podría preguntarle cómo se sentía mientras le acariciaba el rubio cabello...

Harry se detuvo ante aquel pensamiento como el que se detiene ante la caída de un árbol a escasos metros de uno ¿qué había sido eso? ¿acariciar a Malfoy? Si que le estaba llevando por derroteros extravagantes su situación "post-Voldemort"

Notó sus mejillas ardiendo y la mirada de Malfoy sobre él desde su mesa, cuando la enfrentó podría haber jurado que Malfoy había sabido lo que había pensado él. No, aquello debía ser imposible. Y más imposible, la sonrisa que apareció en los labios de Malfoy antes de atacar su desayuno.


	4. Chapter 4

\- ¿Harry? ¿Harry?.- sintió un golpe en su mejilla, era húmedo y pegajoso. Se tocó la mejilla inconscientemente, ¿mermelada?

\- Harry.-le dijo Hermione.- Ya deja de soñar despierto, tenemos que ir a Pociones.

Harry seguía con su mano pringada de mermelada sin entender bien cómo había llegado esa allí.

\- Un buen pegotón de mermelada saca del ensimismamiento hasta al más pintado.- le bromeó Ron guiñándole un ojo.

Harry sonrió mientras se levantaba y se quitaba la mermelada de la cara, primera clase de Pociones, podía decir que no era su asignatura favorita, pero también que echaría mucho de menos al profesor Snape, nunca le tuvo en alta estima, pero demostró cuan honorable había sido siempre, a pesar de lo que todos pudieran pensar de él.

Ya en las mazmorras, el profesor Slughorn, hizo que aquel lugar no se viera tan oscuro y siniestro como en tiempos de Snape, debió realizar algunos encantamientos para que aquellas ventanas proyectaran verdadera luz solar.

Las clases de pociones siempre eran con Slytherin, sintió como un pequeño salto de regocijo en su corazón "Harry, estás perdiendo el Norte"- pensó, "¿ahora estar con Slytherin era motivo de celebración?" Una vocecilla interior le dijo "No te hagas el pasmarote y ve a sentarte de una vez con Malfoy" - mierda, podría haber jurado que esa vocecilla tenía toda la cadencia de la de Snape.

Pero no se dio mucho tiempo a pensar y actuó, muy común en él, el Héroe que iba a sentarse con la serpiente plateada, tuvo que sonreírse de lo tonta que estaba empezando a ser su vocecilla interior.

\- Malfoy .- le saludó Harry colocando sus libros sobre la mesa.

\- Potter .- si su voz interior era boba, la cara de Malfoy en esos momentos le decía a Harry que la del rubio debía estar perpleja. - ¿Qué haces?

\- ¿Te refieres a ahora mismo o en la vida? No me importaría tener más claro eso último, pero desde luego ahora, abro mis libros .- le dijo Harry con una amplia sonrisa.

Los ojos plateados de Malfoy se movieron indecisos, él no podría esperar que el mismísimo Harry Potter, fuera a sentarse de motu proprio en Pociones con él, ambos siempre había sido obligados a sentarse juntos, bien sabría su padrino Snape a cuento de qué. Lo que menos hubiera pensando Draco es que este año sería también así.

\- Ya veo que eres animal de costumbre, Potter.- dijo recuperando algo la compostura, aunque su tono no sonó tan hiriente como antes. - No has cambiado nada .- le dijo mientras le quitaba un trozo de mermelada que aún tenía pegado en la mejilla, con cara de estar conteniendo la risa.

Harry, había dejado de pensar, ni vocecilla ni leches, solo sentía los dedos de Malfoy sobre su mejilla, "¿en serio?" Se había quedado colgado en sus ojos, atónito ante la caricia del rubio, pero deseando que no retirara tan rápidamente el contacto.

Bien, sus mejillas, las muy cabronas sí tuvieron algo que decir, o más bien algo que mostrar, se sonrojó sin poderlo controlar, mientras escuchaba una risita baja a su lado, Malfoy no le miraba ya, pero por la curvatura de sus labios era él el que se estaba riendo. Había vistos dos veces en un día sonreír al rubio, aquello se estaba volviendo adictivo, se imaginó untado de mermelada para poderle sacar de nuevo una sonrisa.

"Bobo", ey, la vocecilla había vuelto, y le confirmaba lo que él era.


	5. Chapter 5

La clase de Pociones pasó como un suspiro para Harry, el profesor Slumhorg les dio la bienvenida a todos ellos, les avisó de la importancia de su asignatura para sus futuros exámenes y un sin fin de palabras que Harry fue traduciendo en "¿siempre había tenido aquellas largas pestañas rubias?" "Harry deja de mirarle que estás pareciendo idiota"

Por su parte, Malfoy seguía todas las palabras que el mago profería sobre la relevancia de los conocimientos que iban a aprender, tal inaccesible como jamás lo había visto Harry. "Quizás fuera que nunca te interesó su accesibilidad" le sugirió la malévola vocecilla. Tenía que darle crédito esta vez, puesto que su relación nunca se había considerado buena, el último año de colegio pudiera haberla considerado como indiferente. Pero ciertamente, su postura hacia Malfoy había cambiado a un interés "obsesivo" como tuvo el gusto de apuntarle la machacona vocecilla.

Hacia el final de la clase, tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba Harry que no se dio cuenta que le estaban hablando si no hubiera sido por un pequeño toque de Malfoy con sus dedos, aquello no había hecho que él pudiera atender a quien le estaba hablando sino al lugar donde le había tocado, quemaba nuevamente. Quizás estuviera desarrollando una afección al tacto de la serpiente. Sí, concluyó, eso debía ser.

\- Potter.- le dijo Malfoy.- Entiendo que estar al lado de un ser tan sumamente maravilloso como yo te ha dejado mas idiota de lo que suele ser normal en ti.- dijo aquello con un pequeño susurro, lleno de ironía.- Pero el profesor Slumhorg precisa de tu célebre atención.

Dos segundo después de procesar toda la información, Harry encaró al profesor y dijo torpemente

\- Disculpe, profesor ¿Q- Qué?

\- Señor Potter, está usted con nosotros, por un memento pensé que mi clase le estaba aburriendo. - dijo con cierto aire resentido el vanidoso profesor.

\- No, señor, perdóneme.- dijo Harry con su mejor sonrisa.- Estaba pensando en la importancia que tendrá su enseñanza para nuestro futuro.

Pensó que quizás se hubiera pasado al ver la ceja levantada de Malfoy, pero el profesor Slumhorg se veía sumamente complacido con sus palabras.

Pasada la atención sobre él, el rubio seguía observándole, Harry le encaró, ¿tendría más mermelada pegada? "Gracias Ron" pensó "tú si que eres un amigo"

\- ¿Nadie se te resiste, cierto, oh gran salvador del mundo mágico?.- dijo con el tono malicioso que recordaba Harry. No es que no lo hubiera estado esperando, pero no le gustaba ese rencor con el que estaban cargadas sus palabras.

Además no dejaba de ser algo que el mismo pensaba a diario, "¿nadie se resistiría?"

\- ¿Te quieres resistir a mi?.- perdona? Él había dicho eso? No, no, por favor que no hubiera sido él.

Los ojos plateados de Malfoy brillaron de un modo que no hizo presagiar nada bueno, Harry se estaba esperando el hechizo que el otro estaría a punto de lanzarle, él mismo se lo echaría si fuera capaz de moverse.

\- No, Potter.- dijo con una voz que le hizo replantearse si Malfoy no sería una veela .- No podría.

El rubio recogió las cosas y se fue sin decir nada más, dejando a Harry aún más pasmado de lo que nunca hubiera estado en su vida.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry había decidido que tenía que hablar con Malfoy a solas, dejarse de mirarlo como un bobo. Sí, eso es justo lo que iba a hacer.

\- Harry.- le dijo Hermione.- si no es mucha indiscreción, ¿qué te traes con Malfoy?

"Hombre, ¡me alegro que me hagas esa pregunta!", pensó Harry, si tan sólo él lo supiera.

\- No lo sé, Hermione.- eso sí que era verdad.- Sólo quería preguntarle cómo lleva lo de sus padres, no sé...

\- Malfoy ha perdido a toda su familia.- dijo taciturno Ron.- no es como si no lo merecieran. Pero verse sólo en el mundo, no debe ser muy agradable.

Bien, ahí lo tenía, su mejor amigo era un Hombre, y además conocía bien a Harry, ese había sido el punto, al principio. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo que era verse sólo en el mundo.

\- E-eso mismo.- dijo Harry.- sin querer mucho mirar a ambos.- Voy a ver si lo alcanzo.

Salió corriendo del aula a ver si podía hacer eso que le había dicho a sus amigos.

No le fue difícil localizar la cabellera rubia de Malfoy una vez salió al patio de la escuela. ¿En serio brillaba siempre así?

Se aproximó hacia él, pero antes de poder llegar, Pansy Parkinson se le colocó delante. La Slytherin le miraba ansiosamente.

-Potter.- dijo con coz trémula.- Yo... .- parecía que no sabía cómo empezar a hablar con él, cosa normal teniendo en cuenta que nunca habían hablado más que para insultarse.

Harry no se dio cuenta de que todos en el patio estaban fijando su atención en ellos dos.

\- Hola Parkinson.- dijo Harry, intentando localizar aún a Malfoy. Comprobando que este se había girado levemente y les estaba mirando de manera tensa.

\- Esto... Yo... Harry.- uy eso sí que llamó su atención. Centró toda su atención en la chica, parecía muy tensa.

Notó a alguien a su lado, Ron estaba allí y él también parecía tenso. A su izquierda pudo sentir a Hermione.

La chica miró a ambos y suspiró, pareció darse ánimos para soltar lo que iba a decir.

\- Sólo quería pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó aquí .- hizo una pausa para tragar, tenía los ojos humedecidos, ¿iba a llorar? Pensó aún más tenso Harry.- Estuvo mal lo que hice, no hay día en el que no me haya arrepentido.

Al principio Harry tardó en recordar lo que sucedió, ella había exhortado a todos sus compañeros a entregarlo a Voldemort, realmente Harry no la culpaba, vio miedo en los ojos de ella aquel día y miedo en el resto de sus compañeros. No los culpaba, él llevaba años enfrentándose a Voldemort y sus secuaces, podría decirse que estaba curtido en sentir temer, pero ellos...

\- No te preocupes.- dijo Harry.- Eso pertenece al pasado.

No pudo contenerse y miró a Malfoy, ese mensaje también podía extenderse a él si así lo aceptaba. Volvió a mirar a la chica que le devolvía una mirada mucho más relajada.

Sin embargo la mirada de Malfoy era puro hielo de plata, aquello no tenía por qué ser así. Tenía que hablar con él.

\- Gracias, Harry.- dijo la chica antes de irse con la mejillas teñidas de un rojo carmesí que sorprendió al chico.

\- Ay, Harry.- dijo Ron a su lado.- Eres un blando.- aunque le miraba con su amplia sonrisa, él sabía que no tenía muchas más opciones, él sabía cómo pensaba Harry de todo aquel absurdo.

\- Parece que la otra serpiente se te escapó.- dijo su amigo.

En efecto, no había ni rastro de Malfoy, tendría que esperar a otro momento.

Su vocecilla interior no estaba naaada contenta con ello, reclamaba su dosis de Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7

Pasaron unos días en los que Harry no vio el momento para acercarse a Malfoy, que no le había mirado ni una sola vez, aquello le tenía mosqueado, también le tenía molesto el hecho de necesitar llamar su atención. Él que se caracterizaba por intentar no llamar la atención, bastante tenía con ser quien era.

Pero el punto en ese momento, es que hubiera deseado brillar como un enorme árbol de navidad con tal de reclamar un vistazo del rubio. Nada, era invisible? Estaba claro que en la clase de Pociones la serpiente había estado burlándose al decirle que no podría rendirse ante él.

"Mira que eres tonto, Potter".- si tan solo esa maldita vocecilla no sonara tanto como Snape, viviría más tranquilo, sí señor.

Con pesadumbre comprobó que su única solución era esperar a la siguiente clase de Pociones, le iba a organizar una buena encerrona al rubio, le faltó frotarse las manos por lo genial de su plan y aquello si que le hizo soltar una carcajada en mitad del salón.

No pensó que lo hubiera hecho en voz alta pero la cara de Hermione no dejaba lugar a dudas.

\- ¿Recuerdas el chiste del Bogart y la tortuga? .- la chica puso los ojos en blanco y Ron le hizo un gesto con la cabeza riéndose para sus adentros.

Como había planeado hacía unos días, Harry tuvo su oportunidad en clase de Pociones.

Lo que no sabía es que para ello tuvo que hacer todo el uso del poder de su mirada para desaconsejarle a Zabini que se sentara con Malfoy, realmente no quería asustar al chico, que salió corriendo hacia otra mesa.

\- Malfoy.- saludó como quien no quiere la cosa.

El rubio lo miraba no dando crédito, si hubiera sido un avestruz no le hubiera llamado tanto la atención. Ohhh, Harry se regodeó, echaba de menos esos ojos sobre él. Buen momento para la mermelada... Pensó.

\- Potter.- dijo el otro recomponiéndose rápidamente.

\- Oye, Malfoy.- comenzó Harry, se suponía que él era un valiente león pero lo cierto es que en esos momentos se sintió como un gatito pequeño mirando los ojos plateados de una serpiente que se lo iba a comer de un bocado. "Ánimo, león!" Le dijo la vocecilla, "venga ya" pensó Harry, "tú lo que quieres es tu dosis".

\- Abran su libro por la página 123.9, no hay tiempo que perder.- rompió el silencio el profesor Slumhorg.- Este es el año más crucial de sus vidas.- oh Hermione tenía que estar encantada, sonaba su melodía favorita.

El rubio dejó de mirarlo, Harry se maldijo, ahora tendría que aprovechar otro momento en clase para poder hablar con él.

Esperó el momento en el que pudieran hablar durante la clase, pero entre la desmedida atención que provocaba en el profesor Slumhorg y las pocas ganas que parecía tener el rubio de encarar a Harry, esto se volvía una tarea complicada.

\- Malfoy .- comenzó Harry de nuevo

\- Oh, ya está bien Potter.- le espetó Malfoy, con su mejor cara de arrogante y rabioso Slytherin, no no, Harry prefería esa suave sonrisa que el rubio le había dedicado por dos veces días atrás.- ¿También vas a perdonarme? Ahora eres ¿San Potter?.- su cara era una máscara de odio, pero también había cierta tristeza en sus ojos.

\- No es que perdone a todo el mundo, es que hay que seguir adelante.- intentó sonreír pero un latigazo plateado cruzó la mirada del otro.- Para mí no ha sido fácil, esto... nunca... pero no puedo culpar a nadie por haber temido a Voldemort.

Ahora que ya no estaba dentro de él, sabía cuanto de ese temor se correspondía más ahora que a momentos del pasado. ¿Potter eres incapaz de odiar o es algún estúpido código Gryffindor el que te lo prohibe?.- le preguntó realmente interesado el rubio.

\- Si he odiado a personas, créeme.- varios rostros cruzaron su mente, Bellatrix Lestrange se ponía en cabeza de todos ellos, no pudo dejar de pensar en el padre del chico que tenía delante.- Pero eran personas que hirieron a aquellos a los que amo ... intencionadamente ..., no había nada de miedo en ellos cuando lo hicieron.

Ahora la rabia sí se había apoderado de él, no le gustaba cómo se sentía, no quería volver a sentir el dolor por la pérdida de su padrino, por un breve periodo de tiempo había sentido lo que era tener una familia, alguien que le reclamara como suyo, alguien con quien vivir a parte de los Dursley, y esa ... esa... su propia prima le había matado por pura diversión.

\- Lo siento.- dijo quedamente el rubio.- Sé que mi familia está a la cabeza de esa lista.

Harry lo miró de hito a hito durante un largo rato, sintió como la rabia se iba diluyendo poco a poco, el rostro de Malfoy si demostraba auténtico arrepentimiento, quiso tocarle el rostro y acunárselo, por mal que ellos se hubieran llevado, aquello parecían trastadas de niños comparados con los acontecimientos que ambos habían vivido durante la guerra.

\- Malfoy, crees... .- a ver cómo podría soltar eso, "a bocajarro como siempre, rey de la sutileza" se dijo.- ¿Crees que podríamos dejar eso de lado y ser amigos?

No sabía que había estado conteniendo el aliento hasta que el otro reaccionó.

El rubio extendió su mano sobre la mesa, ofreciéndosela al moreno, este la tomo entre las suyas y la apretó fuertemente. Ambos rememoraron una escena sucedida años atrás en una tienda de túnicas, donde un joven Malfoy extendía ilusionado su mano al niño más encantador que hubiera visto en su vida, que además era nada más y nada menos que el célebre Harry Potter, la decepción que sintió cuando este no quiso estrechársela fue algo que hizo que se gestara aquella enemistad que hoy parecía llegar a su fin.


	8. Chapter 8

Pociones se convirtió en el único momento en que coincidían, ni siquiera habían coincidido en los entrenamientos de Quidditch, la liga aún no había comenzando y los entrenamientos que habían compartido de momento siempre habían sido con Ravenclaw.

Harry maldijo su suerte, aunque también se alegró de poder compartir esas horas de Pociones con la serpiente. Ya nadie osaba intentar sentarse a su lado, Malfoy lo había asumido como una costumbre.

No podía negar que esa especie de "entente cordiale" que ambos tenían le había servido para progresar en Pociones, incluso Malfoy le ilustraba cuando Harry se iba a equivocar en algún ingrediente. Éste siempre se lo agradecía y le dedicaba una sonrisa que su incordiosa vocecilla bautizó como "tonta-potter-sonrisa-". Le había gustado como el rubio se sonrojaba al principio pero más cuando éste había empezado a devolverle la sonrisa bautizada como "¿realmente-puede-a-alguien-sentarle-tan-bien-una-sonrisa?"

Le hubiera gustado preguntarle por su familia, cómo estaba llevando este año en Hogwarts pero no se sentía con valor para romper esa agradable paz entre ambos. Tal y como estaban de momento para el moreno estaba bien. Sabía bien que no iba a tener la misma relación que pudiera tener con el resto de sus amigos de Gryffindor, aunque sinceramente, no quería engañarse por más tiempo, ese interés que Malfoy estaba despertando en él parecía no ser recíproco.

Harry no se caracterizaba por querer llegar al fin de todos sus pensamientos, él era más de actuar, llevado por su instinto, método que hasta la fecha, todo sea dicho de paso, le había funcionado.

Albergaba dudas sobre si toda esa fijación por el rubio no sería su subconsciente que seguía buscando problemas en tiempos de paz.

En cada clase intentaba sacar algún pequeño tema de conversación al que el otro empezó a contestar, así transcurrían sus días en Pociones.

Después de su primer viaje a Hogsmeade, donde no vio por ningún lado a Malfoy, decidió preguntarle qué tal su fin de semana.

\- ¿Probaste la nueva cerveza de mantequilla de la cabeza de Puerco?.- le preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa al rubio.

\- No.- contestó secamente éste.

\- No te vi el fin de semana en Hogsmeade.- insistió el moreno.

Se percibía por el rictus de Malfoy que el tema no era de su agrado, a lo largo de las semanas Harry había ido descifrando los pequeños gestos que identificaban el humor del rubio. Sí, se estaba convirtiendo en un Malfoy-experto, parecía que al menos en esos momentos que compartían en Pociones, el sarcasmo y la arrogancia habían desaparecido de él. Harry disfrutaba de ellos, incluso podía decir que los atesoraba, y en momentos de la noche, que jamás reconocería ante nadie, volvía a revivirlos.

El rubio suspiró y se encogió de hombros, aquel gesto despreocupado no coincidía con el resto de su expresión corporal.

\- No puedo ir a Hogsmeade.- dijo al fin.

\- ¿Qué?.- preguntó sorprendido Harry.- ¿Por qué?


	9. Chapter 9

Draco estaba contemplando el semblante totalmente honesto de Potter, aún no se acostumbraba a esa cordial relación que ambos estaban viviendo.

Le sorprendía ver el interés con que el Gryffindor intentaba en cada clase de pociones entablar conversación con él. También se había sorprendido de la satisfacción que le producía poder sumergirse en sus cálidos ojos verdes, y percatarse que no había ninguna doble intención en sus gestos, y sí, verdadero interés.

Volvió a encogerse de hombros, total, ya tenía poco que perder, "tu orgullo" pensó, sí, realmente era a día de hoy lo poco que le quedaba. Ya no podía hacer gala de su apellido, su sola mención le hacía sentir el nivel de parias que habían obtenido dentro del mundo mágico. Y por una vez en su vida, no tener que defender su pureza, su apellido, le había hecho quitarse un enorme peso de encima.

\- Se revocó mi permiso para ir.- dijo mirando al moreno. Quizás no supiera qué significaba aquella concesión para alguien tan orgulloso como él.

\- No lo entiendo.- contestó simplemente.

\- Potter, en verdad aún me sorprende lo simple que eres.- le pinchó, aunque el tono ligero que utilizó aligeró la frase que en cualquier otro momento de su relación hubiera sido dicha con suma gelidez.

\- Ya bueno, soy un colmado de virtudes, lo sé.- dijo con una sonrisa.¿Por qué tenía que alterarle tanto la sonrisa de ese puñetero Gryffindor, ¿por qué?

Suspiró nuevamente e intentó explicar de la manera menos humillante su situación. Decidió que la manera más sencilla era ser sincero y explicar sus condiciones legales.

\- Bien, mis padres como ya sabrás están en Azkaban.- intentó decir esa frase sin ningún tipo de emoción.- Al carecer de ningún otro familiar vivo mi custodia legal la lleva un agente del Ministerio, hasta que cumpla los 18 , este tipo de cuestiones las llevará él. Y no autoriza mis salidas del castillo.

Se atrevió a mirar al moreno al finalizar, la cara de éste reflejaba un amplio abanico de emociones, no es que el Gryffindor fuera bueno escondiéndolas.

\- Menuda mierda.- concluyó.- No me parece justo.

Draco asintió, muy prosaico pero muy acertado. Le gustó el gesto enfadado del chico, su tonta imaginación disfrutó pensando que se preocupaba por él.

\- Bueno, cuando acabe la escuela habrá acabado. Tampoco es que le importe a nadie.- esto último se le escapó, demasiado íntimo, demasiado personal "mierda" se dijo imitando a Potter.

-A mi me importa.- dijo el otro agarrándole del brazo, obligándole a girarse.

Demasiado, sencillamente demasiado. La coraza que se había levantado al rededor de eso, vale, al rededor de todo en su vida, esos malditos cálidos ojos verdes se la estaban cargando. La cara del Potter era pura determinación, Draco se vio sumergiéndose en sus brazos, y se sintió tan estúpido que se zafó rápidamente de la mano del otro.

\- Olvídalo, Potter.- zanjó el tema. Se sentía expuesto y débil y todo por culpa de estúpido san Potter, defensor de las causas perdidas, tan perdida cómo él en esos momentos.

No se engañaba, era su lado santurrón Gryffindor el que hablaba en esos momentos, si fuera otro el que sufriera una injusticia él iría a defender. Puto complejo de héroe.

No quiso volver a dirigirle la palabra durante el resto de la clase y salió lo más rápido que pudo de las mazmorras, quería aire fresco, quería huir de todos, quería volver a sentirse fuerte, y sobre todo no quería caer más en el engaño de esas semanas pensando en que ser amigos podría ser posible.


	10. Chapter 10

Vale, sólo había sido sincero, parecía que ese había sido el acuerdo tácito entre ambos durante las semanas de clases que llevaban. Pero no había tenido en cuenta el orgullo de Malfoy, se dio cabezazos contra la pared de su mente, él mismo había sentido cómo otros le habían tenido pena por la situación que vivía en casa de sus tíos, lo mal que se podía sentir al verse sólo en el mundo y que alguien le mostrara compasión, todo ello sin tener en cuenta el orgulloso linaje del rubio.

Sí, se había dejado llevar por sus emociones, se felicitó al solo haberle sostenido del brazo, si llega a abrazarle cómo hubiera deseado no podía imaginar cómo habría acabado la situación. Se felicitó por el control sobre si mismo. Bien hecho Potter, salvando el detalle que había excedido los límites que tenía con el Slytherin.

\- Harry, no es que me quiera meter en dónde nadie me llama.- le dijo Ron tiempo después, él había presenciado toda la escena en Pociones pues se sentaba justo detrás de ellos con Hermione. Llevaba toda la comida dándole vueltas al asunto y parecía que su humor se había trasladado a la lucha enfurecida que mantenía con su filete.

\- Suéltalo.- le dijo a su amigo.

\- Bien, no sé que te traes con Malfoy,.- se veía algo incómodo al tratar el asunto.- Pero sería buen momento de aclarar las cosas entre ustedes.- se volvió a aclarar la voz, cada vez más incómodo.- Cualquier decisión que tomes respecto a tu vida sentimental, te apoyaré.

Harry no daba crédito, su amigo al cual el pelirrojo no hacía más que acentuar el sonrojo que tenía en esos momentos, ¿realmente le estaba hablando de eso? ¿Realmente había un "eso"? ¿Por qué le brincó el corazón de ese modo al saber que sus amigos se habían dado cuenta de que el interés que sentía hacia Malfoy era algo más?

\- No sé de qué me hablas.- dijo, oh venga ya, ¿estaba jugando a ese juego con sus amigos?

\- Harry, por favor.- apuntó Hermione, poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Tú y Malfoy, vemos cómo le miras, como le sigues con los ojos en cualquier lugar que se encuentre aunque tú no seas consciente de ello, cómo has espantado a medio Slytherin para poder sentarte con él en todas las clases de Pociones.

Harry estaba cada vez más enfadado, no sabía si con ellos o más contra sí mismo teniendo una conducta tan estúpida.

La idea de que Malfoy hubiera huido no sólo por sentirse expuesto sino por haber percibido los sentimientos que tenía por el, le congeló el corazón. Malo era darse cuenta que empezaba a tenerlos y que hasta que sus amigos habían nombrado a aquel enorme elefante blanco que había tratado de no ver, pero peor era ese sentimiento de rechazo.

\- Sólo queremos que sepas que somos tus amigos y te apoyaremos en todo.- concluyó la chica sonriéndole con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

\- Y también te aconsejamos que no pierdas el tiempo con estúpidas peleas queriendo evitar lo que sientes.- sentenció el otro.- Créeme, Herms y yo sabemos bien lo que son perder años por no hablar claramente.

No contestó, ya que realmente no sabía qué actitud tener sobre lo que ellos le estaban diciendo, según parecía ellos veían algo posible, comparándolo con su prolongada relación que sólo cuajo cuando la situación se puso tan intensa y dramática que la vuelta del pelirrojo hizo que Hermione saltara todas las barreras que se habían estado poniendo.

¿Debería él saltarlas también? Aunque un pequeño detalle, nimio, sin importancia, claro, los diferenciaba, ¿desde cuando Harry era gay? ¿qué reacción podría tener Malfoy si él le mostraba sus sentimientos? El estómago le dio un vuelco sólo de imaginarlo, ya tenía suficiente con ser el maldito Harry Potter, para ser también el maldito Harry "gay" Potter, rechazado por el Slytherin.

\- No es tan sencillo, chicos.- claudicó a hablar del elefante blanco.


	11. Chapter 11

Aún permanecía en las gradas de Slytherin en el campo de Quidditch, Draco no había ido al Gran Comedor después de Pociones, no se sentía de humor, aún estaba turbado por las emociones que estaba experimentado.

Lo que menos se esperaba es que Potter apareciera por las escaleras que daban acceso a su sección de las gradas, vale, sintió alegría al verlo pero también estaban a solas, cosa que Draco había evitado a toda costa. No se sentía tan dueño de sí mismo en aquellos momentos.

La cara del Gryffindor reflejaba todas sus emociones, había decisión, parecía que aquello le estaba costando, también había una cierta timidez que le resultó encantadora, y sus ojos, Merlín, ese era el motivo por el que no quería enfrentarlo a solas, se derretía en su calidez verde, ya no tenía esa mirada suspicaz que tanto le había dedicado durante los anteriores años, y eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

\- Malfoy.- dijo el chico casi con un susurro acercándose despacio.- Necesito hablar contigo.

Cuando ambos estuvieron a la misma altura, Draco se levantó, era algo más alto que Potter, apoyó su cadera contra el respaldo de la fila anterior a la que estaban.

\- Tú dirás.- aquella frase le salió mucho más desagradable de lo que pretendía.

\- Yo... bueno, lo que me contaste antes en clase, siento... - el chico no parecía encontrar las palabras y Draco no pensaba ponérselo fácil, al fin y al cabo él era el que había ido a buscarle.

Le taladró con su argenta mirada todo lo fijo que puedo, pudo ver cómo la nuez de Potter, subía y bajaba, pasaba la punta de su lengua por sus labios humedeciéndolos, vale, Draco había quedado atrapado en sus labios, llenos y rosados, tan apetecible y tan cerca.

Quedo totalmente en shock cuando el moreno sin avisar colocó torpemente sus labios sobre los suyos, Draco estaba alucinando, eso no era lo que había esperado, sino un discurso santurrón al más estilo Potter "puedes contar con mi amistad, yo seré tu héroe, bla bla" Pero sus labios suaves aunque firmes sobre los suyos lo habían dejado descolocado.

El corazón volvió a latirle cuando el moreno suavizó el toque y movió sus labios sobre los suyos, depositando pequeñas caricias sobre ellos, ahora el corazón de Draco estaba sufriendo de taquicardia, no pudo más que mover los suyos con avidez, no pensó sólo sintió.

Tomaría todo lo que el otro le diera, esa era su realidad ahora mismo, el beso se volvió más ávido, sin poder resistir un gemido de puro placer, pareció el escopetazo para que Potter le agarrara de la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él, chocando sus caderas, Draco introdujo los dedos en el negro cabello alborotado que tanto había deseado acariciar, era fuerte y tremendamente suave, quién lo hubiera pensado.

Tuvieron que detenerse a tomar aire, sus ojos tan juntos, no querían dejar de mirarse, en aquel momento sabía que todo aquello podía romperse, separase y perderle. No pudo resistirse y atacó los labios de Potter, si luego éste se arrepentía era un precio que en estos momentos estaba dispuesto a pagar.

Draco abrió su boca, lo que Potter aprovechó para introducir su lengua, el rubio sintió una descarga eléctrica que le recorrió toda la columna vertebral, erizando todo su vello a su paso, hasta darle un fuerte tirón a su erección.

El moreno sintió aquel tirón sobre su vientre y gimió sonoramente, Draco abrió los ojos que no sabía que había cerrado, estaba extasiado, Potter había parado el beso, separándose apenas nada, le miraba con puro deseo, jamás pensó enfrentar esa mirada.

\- Draco.- jadeó el moreno. Jamás pensó que su nombre pudiera ser tan sumamente erótico en boca de nadie.

Draco siempre había soñado con Potter, siempre había inundado sus sueños más tórridos, siempre le había deseado, y ese deseo no correspondido, bien sabía él que jamás se lo mostraría al otro, le había llevado a odiar al moreno, se sentía débil ante él, sabiendo lo que el chico le provocaba desde que le vio por primera vez. Sentía el rechazo cada día, y como su hermosa sonrisa jamás le fue dedicada a él. Había quedado tan protegido en su interior ese anhelo, rodeado de capas de odio. En esos momentos sintió como sus barreras cayeran como la más fina de las túnicas que él hubiera vestido. Dóciles ante el que consideraban su dueño desde la primera vez que lo vio.

En ese momento, el Gryffindor, le apretó más si cabe, Draco, casi se corre al sentir la erección del otro justo sobre sus testículos, aquello era demasiado para él, quería más de Potter y que le llamara mil veces más por su nombre, ver esa cara llena de deseo, deseo por él. Notó como una sonrisa subía a su boca, en ese momento fue atacado una vez más por la caliente boca de Potter.


	12. Chapter 12

Le estaba costando contenerse, aquella fricción con Malfoy le estaba llevando a rincones de su mente que jamás hubiera imaginado que existían, le deseaba, quería morderle, chuparle, meterse dentro de él, con una desesperación total y absoluta.

Gracias a Dios por que el rubio pareciera ir en la misma línea que él, temía que el otro se arrepintiera y se alejara, le mirara con asco,pero en esos momentos se encontraba arañando su espalda por encima de la ropa, revolviendo su cabello, bebiéndose de la boca como si Harry fuera el mejor licor que hubiera probado nunca.

No había sido su intención besar a Malfoy, iba con la firme convicción de ofrecerle su ayuda, intentar hablar con el Ministerio, nunca había usado su influencia, odiaba ser el niño bonito del Ministerio. Pero quería apoyarle, él sabía lo que era saberse sólo en el mundo, y qué demonios, quería estar con él, el máximo tiempo posible, si era de esa manera o de cualquier otra. Cierto es que esta manera, devorándose con boca y manos, aprisionando ambas erecciones entre ellos, era un modo que le parecía mucho mejor que ninguna de sus fantasías hasta el momento.

Descendió con sus manos toda la espalda del rubio, aprisionó con sus dos manos las nalgas del chico, haciendo que éste separa los labios de su boca y jadeara su nombre.

\- Harry.- aquello sonaba a música celestial.

Quería más, quería que no dejara de decir su nombre una y mil veces, que le mirara siempre con ese deseo plateado, que fuera suyo de maneras que aún le costaba comprender.

Estando así agarrados, sumergidos en los ojos del otro, queriendo muchísimo más se miraron sin saber qué decir.

\- Te deseo tanto .- consiguió vocalizar Harry con una voz ronca y anhelante que jamás se había escuchado a sí mismo.

Como respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa de Malfoy que le aturdió tanto como uno de sus besos, sexy y erótica cómo nunca la había visto en nadie.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te gustan los chicos?.- le preguntó.

\- Bueno, no sé si me gustan los chicos.- fue la verdad, jamás se había planteado eso, tampoco es que hubiera tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en nada desde los 11 años en los que su vida se había convertido en un caos de aventuras, fama y muerte..- Me gustas tú.

Aquello se mereció un húmedo beso del rubio, en el que se estaba comenzando a perder de nuevo. Aunque un desconcertante pensamiento, como un rayo cruzó su mente, prendiéndolo todo de duda.

Cortó el beso y le separó agarrándolo de los hombros.

\- ¿A ti te gustan los chicos?.- aquella pregunta parecía un poco fuera de lugar, él era un chico obviamente, pero la pregunta iba más allá.

\- Sí.- fue la sincera respuesta del rubio.

\- ¿Has besado a otros?.- "en serio, Harry?" se dijo, golpeándose mentalmente por su estúpida pregunta.

\- ¿Celoso, Potter?.- le dijo levantándose una ceja y mirándole de modo burlón.

¿Eso era un sí? Curiosamente se sintió un poco desilusionado, un poco dolido, un poco estúpido, y sin darse ni cuenta se separó de Malfoy, a éste le mudó la expresión, se había roto la magia del momento.

\- Entiendo, el niño de oro, no quiere "cosas usadas".- la voz de Malfoy sonaba dura y sí, también dolida.

Aquello era un despropósito, aún completamente duro, anhelando al rubio, e incapaz de decirle que se sentía un poco estúpido, pues no sabía cómo debía reaccionar, ni de dónde le nacían esos celos absurdos que estaba sintiendo.

\- No es eso, Malfoy.- intentó explicarse, pero notó que ninguno se tocaba ya.

\- Déjalo, está claro que esto ha sido un estúpido error.- dijo casi escupiéndolo.

¿Un error? Le había besado sin habérselo planteado, para él no era un error, sí era algo nuevo, sentía algo por Malfoy, eso cada vez le quedaba más claro, pero y él, ¿sentía algo por Harry?

Le recorrió de nuevo un escalofrío por la espalda, y este no fue nada placentero, quizás el Slytherin sólo se había dejado llevar.

No le dio tiempo a preguntar pues el otro ya se estaba yendo por el pasillo entre las gradas.


	13. Chapter 13

¿Cómo se puede torcer algo que al inicio había sido tan bueno?

Draco no daba crédito, no había esperado ese caliente encontronazo con Potter en el campo de Quidditch, no lo había buscado tampoco, pero, ¡Merlín! no había desaprovechado en corresponderle, acariciarle, frotarse contra él, sólo con recordarlo volvía a calentarse.

Seguía atónito por ello, pero el giro final le había hecho mella, la cara de decepción de Potter le había herido, le había hecho sentir sucio, y lo que es peor, se había dado cuenta que todo lo que pudiera pensar el chico sobre él le hería más que cualquier otra persona en el mundo. Había tenido que enfrentar a muchos en los meses posteriores al fin de la Guerra, amigos que nunca volvieron a hablarle, vivir sin su familia, que su apellido fuera sinónimo de mortífago y traidor, estar sólo en el mundo. Nada de eso le afectaba ya, gracias a Lucius Malfoy, el carácter de su hijo había sido férreo. "Gracias, Papá, me lo enseñaste de la peor manera" pensó con una sonrisa agridulce.

Toda esa fortaleza, rota por esos ojos verdes decepcionados, "Jamás" se dijo a sí mismo, no podía dejar que otro dominara su autocontrol. Nadie que le hiciera de menos ante sí mismo. Nadie que le hiciera sentir vulnerable.

Harry se sentía abatido, ¿cómo había podido estropear un momento tan glorioso por su propia inseguridad?

No quería pensar en que podría haber estropeado todo con Malfoy, no estaba en su naturaleza ser pesimista, intentó pensar en qué momento podría nuevamente encontrar al chico a solas, el solo recuerdo de sus labios, sus nalgas entre sus manos era suficiente para hacerle aullar de excitación. Estaba claro tenía que hablar con él y aclarar las cosas. No es que fuera un As hablando pero tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para hacerse entender ante el Slytherin.

Llevaba varios días usando el mapa de los merodeadores como la tarde en la que encontró a Malfoy en las gradas de Quidditch. Le había costado, el chico era difícil de localizar retirado y a solas, estaba convencido que no sería fácil abordarle con gente, no quería exponerse a sus tan bien conocidas burlas hirientes.

La ocasión sucedió una tarde lluviosa de diciembre, estaba en su sala común leyendo una vez más aquel galimatías que tenía delante sin dejar de echar una ojeada al mapa donde aparecía Malfoy en su sala común.

El chico estaba saliendo y recorriendo los pasillos de las mazmorras, apostaría lo que fuera porque Malfoy se dirigiría a la Biblioteca, no le había pasado por alto que muchas veces cuando había ido a por algún libro, principalmente arrastrado por Hermione, le había descubierto en una mesa sólo y concentrado estudiando. Debía echar de menos la compañía de sus amigos, Crabble y Goyle. Sintió un nudo en el estómago al acordarse de este último consumirse por las llamas en la sala de los menesteres, nunca fue santo de su devoción, pero no le deseaba ese final a nadie.

Ese pensamiento le hizo levantarse y seguir su intuición, tenía necesidad de volver a verle, de explicarse, de dejar que le besara nuevamente.

Esgrimió una excusa ante sus amigos que ya ni recordaba y salió de su sala común, intentaría interceptarlo en los pasillo, en algún lugar dónde pudiera hablar con él a solas y se vio corriendo por los pasillos casi chocando con los pocos alumnos que deambulaban por allí.

Le vio doblar una esquina, y el corazón le dio un vuelco, había tenido mucho valor, allí en su sala común, pero enfrentar la mirada del rubio sí que iba a requerir de todo su valor.

Se acercó por detrás y le tocó el hombro al Slytherin, éste sorprendido se volvió, sus grises ojos resplandecieron por un momento, tornándose glaciares instantes después.

\- ¿Qué quieres Potter?- dijo hoscamente Malfoy.

\- Hablar contigo.- comenzó, tenía la oportunidad.- Explicarme y pedirte disculpas.

La cara del chico demostraba sorpresa pero también resentimiento.

\- No hay nada que explicar ni por lo que disculparse.- le dijo fríamente.- Yo ya lo he olvidado, tú también deberías.

\- No quiero olvidarlo.- dijo enfrentándolo, contaba con que se resistiría. Pero quería intentarlo, se aproximó un tanto más.- No puedo olvidarlo.

\- No puedo olvidarlo.- dijo Potter, casi anhelante. Aquello estaba haciendo que su resistencia estuviera a punto de flaquear.

No había podido dejar de pensar en el moreno, se había dicho que jamás dejaría que pasara nada, pero no había dicho nada sobre fantasear...

Los ojos verdes del chico lo miraban como no había sido mirado nunca, aquello le perturbó, se sintió débil, el que pedía era el otro, pero él se sabía incapaz de no darle lo que quisiera, le daría todo si tan sólo no tuviera tanto miedo.

No se había percatado de que el moreno se había ido aproximando paso a paso, los mismo que él estaba dando hacia atrás, cuando tocó la pared del pasillo con la espalda, se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba el Gryffindor.

\- Parece que el-niño-que-vivió también es el niño-que-no-aceptá-un-no.- soltó con toda la malicia que le quedaba, esperaba que esto le hiciera retroceder, pero no fue así.

\- Sólo quiero hablar contigo.- pidió el otro nuevamente.

\- ¿Y si yo no quiero hablar contigo?.- dijo algo exasperado.- ¿Qué vas a hacer?.

Se maldijo cuando se dio cuenta que acababa de retar a Potter, sabía cómo podía reaccionar, llevaban 7 años con ese juego, no debería haberle retado, o ¿es que se estaba autoboicotenado para forzar al otro?

Una sonrisa cruzó los labios del moreno, "jodido cabrón sexy" no debería poder sonreír así, jamás le había visto sonreír así.

\- Si quieres te demuestro lo que puedo hacer.- dijo Potter, con una voz baja y ronca, demasiado cerca de él, Draco comenzaba a marearse, estaban demasiado cerca, estaba demasiado excitado, estaba a punto de saltarle en los brazos.

\- No eres tan increíble besando, aceptado - soltó desdeñoso. "Mentiroso" dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza, le recordó ligeramente a Snape.

\- Soy rápido aprendiendo.- dijo el otro levantando una ceja. ¿Es que no pensaba rendirse?

\- Soy rápido aprendiendo.- dijo Harry. Estaba tan centrado en sus ojos plateados, en sus labios finos y húmedos, podría haberle dicho cualquier cosa, tenía un objetivo y no se iba a acobardar. Y siendo sincero con sigo mismo, no podía obviar lo que le había excitado siempre que el rubio le retara, jamás había podido controlarse.

\- ¿Piensas volver a tirarte sobre mí?.- dijo Malfoy, eso había sonado tan a una invitación que casi lo hace literalmente.

\- No parecías molesto por ello el otro día.- estaba adquiriendo una seguridad pasmosa sobre algo que no tenía nada claro. Le estaba empezando a sorprender esa faceta de sí mismo. Sobre todo al haberle podido pillar al rubio en un renuncio.

Malfoy no parecía tener réplica, le miraba atónito, justo había llegado a la pared del pasillo, y no poder salir de allí tendría que sobrepasar a Harry, no parecía convencido a hacerlo. Pero él no iba a dejarle tampoco, ni muchísimo menos.


	14. Chapter 14

Se sentía acorralado, pero jamás en su vida un acorralamiento había sido tan jodidamente excitante. Se había quedado sin réplica, sí, Draco Malfoy sin un comentario hiriente, sarcástico, ninguna burla. Maldito Potter, por qué estaba tan deseoso de que éste se le volviera a tirar encima, estaba por empezar a pedírselo, pero se mordió el labio para contenerse.

Les separaban pocos centímetros, podía notar el calor que irradiaba el moreno, deseaba que estuviera mucho más cerca. ¿Estaría invocando un hechizo calentador sobre ellos?

Tenía esa resolución en la mirada que ya le había visto antes, pero en contextos diferentes, y supo que tenía la batalla perdida, él no iba a pararle, no deseaba hacerlo.

Sintió los brazos de Potter colocarse a ambos lados de su hombros en la pared, Malfoy le sacaba unos pocos centímetros, pero sintió como todo su poder le abarcaba, el negro de los ojos del chico estaban desbordándose sobre el verde, su fuerte cuello con potentes venas hipnotizaron a Draco, podía verse lamiendo cada una de ellas, pero se quedó atrapado en la media sonrisa que tenía dibujada en los labios.

Potter era noble, casi rallando los estúpido, según su opinión, esa sonrisa no era propia de un Gryffindor santurrón, aquella sonrisa devoradora era más propia de un Slytherin, más propia de la que él mismo hubiera podido utilizar, pero jamás pudo imaginarse así mismo tan sumamente caliente como al moreno en esos momentos. Y él lo sabía, tenía que saber lo que estaba causando el Draco, a poco que se pegara a él podría notar cómo con esa maldita sonrisa le estaba provocando de nuevo un húmeda erección.

\- ¿Se te comió la lengua el gato?- dijo Potter con aquella voz baja y ronca, que hizo que a Draco se le erizara el vello de la nuca.

\- Me pillaste desprevenido.- dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.- Sólo eso.

Potter alzó una ceja, parecía que le estaba dando poco crédito a lo que escuchaba, desde luego Draco no se lo daría, recordó como había jadeado su nombre y enrojeció al instante.

Algo en la mirada del moreno se volvió ávido, parecía como si fuera a morderle, aquella imagen no le pareció nada descabellada a Draco.

\- ¿No quieres que lo vuelva a hacer?.- mierda - pensó - aquello sí que lo ponía en un dilema, una cosa era lo que estaba sintiendo, incluso lo que deseaba tan ardientemente, y otra decirlo, mostrarse ante Potter, esa faceta jamás la había experimentado.

No quería mirarle, no quería delatarse, claro que deseaba que le volviera a besar, y mucho más, todo lo que el otro quisiera, pero quería también contenerse, aquel chico que tenía delante siempre había sido su obsesión, además de deberle la vida por sacarlo de la sala de los menesteres, súmale que tenía ante sí a un nuevo Potter con el que jamás había lidiado nunca, uno condenadamente sexy que quería besarle.

Esquivó su mirada, esquivó su pregunta, sin darse cuenta comenzó incluso a temblar, menudo cobarde que se estaba volviendo.

Notó una mano en su mejilla, no quería levantar la mirada, aunque esa mano se notaba tan cálida y casi sintió ganas de llorar, eso sí que no lo esperaba.

\- Draco.- le dijo Potter casi en un susurro.- No voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras, perdóname.

Eso sí que le hizo levantar la mirada, los ojos verdes que enfrentó parecían arrepentidos, pero cálidos como si pudiera quedarse dentro de ellos y que nada malo pudiera pasarle nunca más.

\- Sólo quería hablar contigo y me he desviado un poco del tema.- siguió diciendo algo sonrojado.- Me gustaría que pudiéramos ser amigos, amigos de verdad...

Le miraba expectante, ese chico se asemejaba más al que él conocía, ya no había esa mirada depredadora, sólo la amigable mirada cálida que le había mostrado en su clases de pociones.

\- ¿Por qué quieres ser mi amigo?- realmente se había estado preguntando eso desde que empezara el curso.- Nunca lo fuimos antes.

\- Nunca es tarde.- sonrió el otro.- Reconozco que empezamos con mal pie, y que nuestros bandos nunca fueron parejos.- dijo esto más serio.- Pero la guerra nos ha marcado a los dos, creo que compartimos más cosas que las que en su día nos separaban.

Eso era cierto, podía jurar que se sentía más cercano a él que antes de que empezara todo, él también había sentido el aliento del Señor Oscuro en su nuca, acosándolo, amenazándolo, éste se había llevado a su familia, a sus amigos, incluso una parte de sí mismo y su mundo conocido. Huérfano, marcado y sólo, sí compartían mucho más de lo que se había parado a pensar.

\- Eso es cierto.- afirmó, la sonrisa en los labios del otro era tranquila.

Potter se estaba convirtiendo en su puerto seguro, le estaba ofreciendo una amistad que siempre había deseado, no sabía qué podría significar eso, sus amistades mal que le pesase siempre habían sido por interés, amigos de sus padres, personas que se le acercaban por su apellido, su fortuna, y en esos términos se había relacionado. Ahora que todo aquello se le había vuelto en contra, Potter le ofrecía su amistad en sus horas más bajas.

\- En cuanto a Hogsmeade tengo un plan.- sus ojos verdes brillaron animados.- este fin de semana si quieres te lo puedo mostrar, ¿trato hecho?.- dijo extendiendo su mano hacía Draco.

\- Ya sabes que no tengo permiso.- dijo tristemente.

\- Lo sé.- dijo el Gryffindor.- Confía en mí, anda.

Seguía con su mano extendida, Draco se dio un empujón a sí mismo "confía" se dijo y ambos estrecharon sus manos sellando el trato.


	15. Chapter 15

Le había citado mandándole una lechuza ese viernes al Gran Comedor, desde el encuentro en el pasillo, habían coincidido un par de veces, Malfoy parecía haber aceptado su trato de confianza y cordialidad, se golpeaba a sí mismo, pensando que debería haber incluido en ese trato algo más que le dejara acariciar al rubio, pero de momento se conformaba con que no le rehuyera.

Le había citado detrás de la estatua de la mujer tuerta en la tercera planta, se había concedido confiar en Potter, realmente él nunca le había jugado ninguna mala pasada, tenía que reconocérselo, más bien había sido todo lo contrario, pensó con algo de remordimiento.

Sintió un pequeño golpe en el hombro y se giró, no había nadie alrededor, pero cuando estaba justo por pensar que lo había imaginado sintió otro toque en el otro hombro, "pero que mierda era eso" pensó. Entonces escuchó una suave risilla y vio aparecer levitando la cara de Potter al lado suyo. Sin haberlo querido dio un paso atrás, reprochándose así mismo haberse asustado.

Potter fue apareciendo poco a poco ante sus ojos, portaba una capa de invisibilidad, aquello le hacía pensar cuantas veces no la habría usado con él anteriormente, y quedó asombrado de lo maravilloso que podría ser tener una.

\- ¿Preparado?.- preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa a la que Draco no hubiera podido negarse.

\- ¿Qué?.- fue todo lo que consiguió decir, mira que podría ser idiota a veces, tendría que practicar eso, "pues exponte más a él" le dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza.

\- Nos vamos a Hogsmeade.- le aclaró el moreno.- Tienes que estar tremendamente aburrido de estar en este castillo.

Le dio crédito a lo que acababa de decir, echaba de menos, no tanto poder salir, sino tener la opción de hacerlo.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a ir? Que yo sepa sigo sin poder abandonar el castillo sin autorización del Ministerio.

\- Bueno, me he estado informando un poco, y lo que no puedes hacer es dejarte ver en lugares en los que no te han autorizado estar.- una sonrisa pícara cruzó la cara de Potter mientras le explicaba los límites de sus permisos.

\- Entiendo, dejarme ver.- podía entender el significado de eso con la capa de Potter.

\- Ven.- dijo Potter ahuecando un brazo para que Malfoy se acoplara junto a él dentro de la capa de invisibilidad.- Siento que tengamos que ir tan pegados.

Desde luego, el moreno no había nacido para actor, obviamente no estaba sintiendo para nada aquello, pero a decir verdad, él tampoco, una excusa perfecta para poder volver a estar cerca.

\- ¿Estás seguro? .- le encantaría creer que podría hacer eso, ver otro lugar, que aunque disfrutara de sus paseos por el lago y el castillo, no podía negar que deseaba ver Hogsmeade, aunque no quería hacer el tonto y que el Ministerio le sancionara o algo peor.

\- Sí, tengo algunos contactos en el Ministerio.- su mirada verde se oscureció un poco, lo que sorprendió al rubio.- Jamás te expondría a ningún problema.

La seriedad en su tono y su mirada, sirvieron al rubio para andar hacia él y acomodarse a su lado, menuda tragedia pensó, no se sabía tan afectado por Potter.

Poder notar el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo hizo sentir a Harry que todo encajaba y estaba bien, tras accionar el mecanismo tras la mujer tuerta se apareció uno de los pasadizos que conectaban el castillo con Hogsmade, aquel camino iba a ser interesante.


	16. Chapter 16

Apoyado junto a Potter, podía sentir el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo, el cual agradecía ya que por aquel pasillo en pleno mes de Noviembre hacía bastante frío.

No hablaron mucho, pero se mantuvieron pegados el uno al otro, ninguno parecía realmente incómodo con la situación, ninguno notó que les llevo casi una hora recorrerlo.

Malfoy estaba impaciente por ver dónde acabaría aquel pasillo, cuando parecieron llegar al final, Potter le dijo cerca de su oído.

\- Ahora, debemos estar bien callados.- unas suaves cosquillas provocadas por el aliento del moreno, le hicieron erizar el vello de su nuca.- Mantente muy pegado a mi.- Eso podría hacerlo, se felicitó Malfoy.

Potter abrió la puerta que tenían delante y se coló algo de luz mostrando lo que parecía ser un almacén. Se aproximaron a una escalera con una puerta entreabierta al final, a la señal de Potter, la cruzaron, y Malfoy se sorprendió a verse en la tienda de caramelos Honeydukes de Hogsmeade, realmente lo habían hecho, estaban allí, rodeados de alumnos de Hogwarts y lugareños, ocultos tras la capa de invisibilidad.

Aprovecharon que un grupo de alumnos entraba en la tienda y se colaron por la puerta mientras esta seguía abierta, la facilidad con la que se movía Potter bajo la capa le hizo saber que la había estado usando con mucha asiduidad.

Le siguió sin hablar por las calles nevadas del pueblo, pisando únicamente por las calzadas sin nieve, para no revelar sus huellas, hasta que llegaron a un callejón próximo a la taberna Cabeza de Puerco.

\- Conozco al dueño de la taberna, si quieres podemos estar en un reservado y tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla, tranquilamente para luego seguir recorriendo el pueblo.

\- Vale.- contestó únicamente Malfoy.

\- Bien, a partir de ahora, sólo tu llevarás la capa, no te despegues de mi lado, eso sí.- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Malfoy se maldijo por lo bajo, realmente no quería separarse de él. Aunque solamente le sonrió y vio como Potter abandonaba su lado de la capa.

Reconoció que debajo de la capa bien podría examinarle a gusto sin que nadie le pudiera ver, no era tan mala cosa estar solo ahí.

Siguió los pasos de Potter cómo le había indicado y esperó tras él mientras hablaba con el mesero, un hombre que le recordaba vagamente a alguien y no conseguía recordar a quien. Su cara era un tanto hosca pero cuando vio a Harry una amplia sonrisa le cruzó el semblante, no le gustó nada comprobar que no era el único en caer ante el encantador "chico que vivió".

"¿Celoso, Malfoy?".- dijo esa vocecilla en su cabeza, ante esto bufó sin darse cuenta que lo había hecho demasiado alto, cuando se encontró con la mirada de Potter justo sobre él. Algo avergonzado se mantuvo en silencio y quieto todo el tiempo que esos dos estuvieron hablando.

Finalmente, Potter se movió y le hizo avanzar hacia el final de la taberna, tras una cortina había un pequeño reservado, aunque estaba bien protegido con la capa, agradeció poder quitársela durante un rato. Se sentaron en una pequeña mesa con cuatro sillas, el lugar aunque reconociera que en su otra vida, jamás hubiera frecuentado, se le antojaba íntimo y casi acogedor, un lugar ideal para una cita o una reunión secreta, ¿dónde podría situar lo que ambos estaban haciendo ahora?

Había una pequeña ventana que dejaba entrar la pálida luz del exterior, debía tener alguna clase de encantamiento, pues ellos podían ver lo que sucedía fuera pero nadie podía verlos a ellos.

Frente a ellos aparecieron dos jarras con cerveza de mantequilla. Se daba cuenta en ese momento de la sed que tenía, dieron sendos tragos mientras se miraban sin poder apartar la mirada, apurando prácticamente todo el contenido de las jarras.

\- Gracias.- dijo sin poder apartar la mirada del moreno.

Éste sólo sonrió, algo que agradeció profundamente, no era alguien que se caracterizara por su carácter humilde. En ese momento sintió que el otro entendía que no sólo le estaba agradeciendo ese momento de calma sino todo lo que había hecho por él en el pasado.

La sala de los menesteres, aquella pesadilla que intentaba olvidar, ante el Ministerio cuando testificó a su favor, no podía olvidar que también lo hizo con su madre aunque reconocía que en ese caso todo estaba perdido, aquel gesto jamás lo olvidaría.

Empezó a notar demasiado tarde como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, intentaba no pensar demasiado en ellos, era una impotencia tal que le dejaba noqueado y sin respiración. No es que hubieran sido unos padres afectuosos pero eran sus padres, la única familia con la que contaba.

Notó cuánto había expresado con sus gestos cuando sintió el brazo de Potter sobre sus hombros, no quería mostrarse débil ante nadie, pero no rechazó ese momento de consuelo. Tan sólo se dejó hacer. Ahora que lo pensaba no recordaba haber sido abrazado por nadie de ese modo. En su casa el contacto era un tabú, en la escuela había recibido algún manotazo de felicidad tras alguna victoria de su equipo de Quidditch. Pero un gesto como el que le estaba brindando Potter, jamás.

Se dijo que por una vez no pasaría nada, de hecho disfrutó de la fuerza y decisión con la que el otro le estrechaba. Sin darse cuenta ambos permanecieron así hasta que otras dos jarras de cerveza aparecieron ante ellos.

Siguieron charlando con más naturalidad con la que hubieran hablado nunca, algo que Harry agradecía profundamente. Malfoy no lo había apartado de un golpe cuando no pudo soportar no acercársele y brindarle consuelo. Algo le inundó el pecho, subiéndole hasta la garganta, sintiendo que en ese abrazo iba algo más, sintió una conexión que no había sentido antes con nadie.

Cierto es que había abrazado a sus amigos, aquel año tras los Horrocruxes había puesto en jaque la resistencia de su amistad, los había abrazado y querido más de lo jamás había querido a nadie, incluso el breve periodo que había durado su relación con Ginny. Pero esto que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo, abrazando a Malfoy, le hacía sentir debilidad y fortaleza a la par. No se apartaría hasta que el rubio lo quisiera, poder ser un sostén para él en ese momento le parecía la mejor misión que había tenido nunca. ¿Tenía algo de sentido?

Ambos habían agarrado sus jarras, pero Harry seguía rodeando los hombros de Malfoy, bien sabía que el tiempo del "consuelo" había pasado pero no quería despegarse de él, y el otro, que de sólito tendía a apartarse de él, tampoco hacía el amago de alejarse. No quería parecerle un acosador, de hecho creía recordar que le había prometido que no iría más allá. Pero era demasiado agradable sentir el calor y el peso del rubio en su costado.

Bebieron sus cervezas mientras charlaban sobre la primera vez que habían podido visitar Hogsmeade, Potter le confesó que su primera visita fue de esa misma manera, bajo la capa de invisibilidad que había recibido en su primer año en la escuela. Él del mismo modo que Draco en esta ocasión, no contaba con el permiso de nadie para poder visitar el pueblo, y se escapó con sus amigos.

Le miró sorprendido cuando se percató de que aquel año había sucedido aquel extraño episodio cerca de la casa de los gritos, lo achacó a que Granger les habría lanzado cualquier tipo de hechizo, no de que hubiera sido Potter el que andaba detrás de todo aquello.

Le dio un suave empujón con su hombro que aún seguía recostado sobre el del moreno, y le miró fingiéndose ofendido.

\- ¿Eras tú, verdad?.- le dijo fingiendo su más ofendida mueca.

\- ¿Cómo podría haberme resistido?.- aquello fue dicho medio en burla medio cargado de un significado más profundo, que hizo tragar fuerte al rubio.

Mierda, no quería volver a ponerse intenso con Malfoy, no sabía que le ocurría que cuando le miraba así, perdía parte del dominio que creía poseer, e intentaba seducirlo, o lo que él presuponía que era seducir, pues era un comportamiento tan nuevo para él, como el sentimiento de querer abalanzarse sobre alguien y besarlo por toda su piel.

\- Te veías tan tonto sin saber de dónde te venía el golpe.- intentó arreglar burlón.

El otro tardó en reaccionar, pero comenzó a reír a carcajadas, eso sí que no lo esperaba Harry, lo normal hubiera sido, tratándose de Malfoy, que le hubiera mirado ofendido o le hubiera respondido con un comentario más ácido, pero esa carcajada sincera, algo que realmente pocas veces había podido ver en el rostro del rubio, lo dejó fuera de juego.

Lo miraba atónito, descolocado por su reacción, podía entenderlo perfectamente, no era la reacción más lógica, y menos en él, pero pudo imaginarse a sí mismo con la cara que estaba mirando en esos momentos.

\- Hablando de cara de tontos.- le dijo aún escapándosele risas sin control.

Una tonta sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Potter, así como un leve sonrojamiento en sus mejillas, adorable, pensó Malfoy. Y sin darse mucha cuenta de lo que hacía, besó los cálidos labios del chico.

Bien, aquello sí que le debió colocar en el primer puesto en el podium de los "cara de tontos" del momento. Hasta se tocó los labios cuando Malfoy se despegó, bueno vale, quería otro beso, y dejar de parecer un crío enamoradizo. Pero no le dio mucho tiempo a reaccionar cuando el rubio se levantó y recogió la capa.

\- Hora de dar un paseo, Potter.- dijo este colocándose la capa aún con esa maravillosa sonrisa en los labios.

"Tocado y hundido, amigo" se dijo a sí mismo, y salió tras los pasos de Malfoy.


	17. Chapter 17

Tuvo que salir de la taberna lo más rápido que pudo, lo había hecho sin pensar, pero lo había deseado, nunca había deseado besar a nadie de ese modo tan natural. Y aquello sí que le sorprendió, porque hubiera seguido besando a Potter, si no se hubiera separado a tiempo, aún así no podía dejar de sonreír.  
  
Debía reconocer que se había sentido a gusto con el chico, una sensación que rara vez experimentaba con nadie. No deseaba analizar en ese momento su existencia, pensando que quizá esa capa no solo escondiera su cuerpo sino también sus miedos y complejos. Quería disfrutar de ese día fuera del castillo.  
  
Notó cómo se le aproximaba Potter, aún algo sorprendido de que no le hubiera perdido la pista, tenía que ponerle más cuidado, seguro que estaba dejando huellas en la nieve.  
  
Con el corazón mucho más ligero que lo hubiera sentido en años, caminó justo detrás de Potter, este le iba guiando por caminos por los que sabía no dejarían huellas. Disfrutó del aire libre, de una buena caminata y de la compañía silenciosa del Gryffindor.  
  
Cerca de la Casa de los Gritos, le indicó que se parara.  
  
\- No es el lugar más encantador, pero sí uno de los más solitarios ¿Te apetece un picnic?.- le dijo  
  
\- Claro.- respondió.  
  
Bajo la capa continuó avanzando tras el moreno, cuando llegaron a la puerta principal, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, Potter miró hacia ambos lados, y con un simple "alohomora" abrió la puerta.  
  
Sintió la mano del moreno buscando la suya, era una estupidez sentirse impresionado por el lugar, de seguro ambos habían estado en sitios peores.  
  
\- Mi padre y sus amigos se transformaron en Animagos para poder acompañar a Remus Lupin.- dijo mientras avanzaban por el hall.- fue mordido por un hombre lobo cuando era un niño y cada luna nueva se transformaba, ellos venían aquí y no le dejaban solo.  
  
Su voz sonaba grave, aquellos recuerdos aún le dolían. Draco apretó su mano esta vez, y cuando la puerta se cerró, se desprendió de la capa, aún seguían tomados de la mano caminando por la casa.  
  
\- Black era tu padrino, ¿verdad?.- preguntó quedamente.  
  
\- Sí, aquí le conocí.- concluyó el moreno, sus ojos estaban húmedos. Y no pudo evitar abrazarle, a lo que el otro no opuso ninguna resistencia.  
  
Sintió cómo lo estrechaba contra sí fuertemente, como si fuera su ancla en esos momentos.  
  
\- Maldita guerra... .- realmente lo pensaba, les había quitado todo, estúpidas ideas que no servían para nada y te arrebataban a tus series queridos.  
  
\- Pero te tengo a ti.- le susurró el moreno, casi podría decir que no le había escuchado, pero no era así, había sentido su aliento sobre su cuello susurrándole esa confesión.  
  
Se separó un poco, queriéndole mirar a los ojos. Los ojos verdes estaban cargados, sabía perfectamente que le acababa de confesar cuán importante se estaba volviendo para él. Algo con lo que jamás hubieran contado ninguno de los dos.  
  
Draco se sentía ligero y pesado a la vez, abrazados aún, no quería estar en ningún otro lado. Y Potter acarició sus labios con los dedos, separándolo levemente. Depositó primero un pequeño beso, después otro, y otro más. Hasta que ya no pudo separarse más. Atacó su boca con avidez, y Draco le respondió, él también lo había estado deseando, desde ... bien, desde siempre.

 

o0o

 

  
  
                                                                                      
  
El beso se fue volviendo más y más intenso, ya no bastaba con la boca, necesitaba tocarle, apretarse contra él, sus manos recorrieron su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero, agarró con ambas manos cada una de las nalgas del rubio.  
  
Éste le obsequió con gemido dentro de su boca, y sin poder aguantar Harry embistió al chico, clavándole su ya importante erección. De nuevo un gemido de aceptación, si no se controlaba un poco acabaría tirándolo al suelo y montándolo. No es que no jadeara ante la idea, pero también quería que fuera de otra manera, lo cierto, es que Malfoy desataba todo lo animal que no sabía llevara dentro.  
  
\- Me vuelves loco.- le dijo separándose un poco de sus labios. Éste abrió sus diamantinos ojos, llenos de deseo. Sus labios hinchados, y una cara de puro placer que nunca había podido disfrutar hasta ahora.  
  
Por toda respuesta, el rubio se pegó más a él, demostrándole a su vez, cuánto deseo sentía también, ambas erecciones se tocaron, y Harry gimió de gusto.  
  
Demasiada tela, quería sentirle más cerca, bajando su mano, buscó el bulto en lo pantalones de Malfoy, agarrándolo sobre el pantalón, rodeo con toda su mano su miembro. Se imaginó a si mismo, de rodilla saboreándolo completamente, eso tenía que pasar, sí. Buscó la cremallera de los pantalones del chico, que contuvo la respiración hasta que Harry se hizo con todo su pene, era cálido y duro, largo y suave como no había podido imaginar. Lo tenía para él, en su mano, y la humedad que sintió en ella le hizo bombeársela mientras el rubio buscaba su boca.  
  
La imagen que le estaba otorgando Malfoy era la más erótica que hubiera tenido nunca, jadeando, con los ojos entornando, susurrando su nombre. Se deleitaba, sosteniéndolo por la cintura con una mano y la otra en su pene, duro y húmedo, no podía apartar los ojos de él, quería hacerle llegar al final, verle derramarse diciendo su nombre. Pero el rubio tenía otros planes, y acarició su olvidada erección sobre la ropa.  
  
\- Yo también quiero tocarte.- le dijo con una mirada cargada y la voz ronca, ¿cómo podía ser tan condenadamente sexy?  
  
\- Hazlo.- fue lo único que atinó a decir, y el rubio apretó su mano sobre su dura erección antes de sacársela del pantalón.  
  
Disfrutó mirando su cara, y cómo se mordió los labios cuando la tuvo completamente fuera, sintió que él también tenía ganas de saborearlo y eso le hizo sentir muy pero que muy bien.  
  
Harry les había estando sujetando a los dos, pero con la mano de Malfoy bombeando fuertemente su polla, no podía aguantarlo más, fue avanzando hasta empujar al rubio contra la pared más próxima, apoyó su mano libre sobre su nuca, y reclamó su boca, mientras ambos seguían agarrándose mutuamente, sentía que iba a explotar, que iba a derramarse de un momento a otro, y cómo si el rubio fuera consciente, acarició con su otra mano sus huevos, duros e hinchados, esto fue demasiado para Harry que se corrió en el momento, tironeando con fuerza la polla de su compañero, lo que hizo explotar al otro a su vez.  
  
Ambos seguían unidos por sus bocas, con besos suaves y perezosos recobrando el aliento.  
  
Harry no quería separarse, pero veía que debían hacerlo, limpiarse, y recuperar el aliento, pero de mala gana se separo del rubio, sacó su varita, susurrando un hechizo de limpieza sobre ellos.  
  
Temía que pasara el momento y el rubio volviera a arrepentirse, no quería confortar su mirada temiendo el rechazo, una cosa era el calor del momento, y otra el después, y sabía que Malfoy tenía sus reservas.  
  
Cuando alzó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos plateados, tragó saliva, el momento de la verdad había llegado.  
  
\- Me habías prometido un picnic.- dijo éste con una sonrisa.- ¿faltarás a tu palabra, honorable Gryffindor?  
  
\- Jamás.- contestó Harry con una de las sonrisas más sinceras que hubiera tenido en los últimos tiempos.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry se sentía tan bien, Malfoy le había tomado de la mano allá en la casa de los gritos mientras él los llevaba al jardín, realizó un encantamiento y transformó aquellos destartalados bancos en un encantador cenador que mantuvo libre del gélido clima invernal.  
  
El rubio aún tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes, Harry quería volver a besarlo y acariciarlo pero tampoco quería que lo considerara un pesado. Cierto es que esperaba que le dejara volver a tocarlo de las mil maneras que había imaginado. Sin querer emitió un suspiro tan metido en sus ensoñaciones.  
  
Malfoy dio una pequeña risa que le hizo volver a la realidad. Harry sacó una pequeña cesta encantada por los elfos de la escuela, ambos se sorprendieron de la cantidad de comida que contenía, aquellos elfos siempre tan generosos.  
  
Comieron con tranquilidad, le encantaba poder estar así con el rubio, desde que comenzaron el curso, le había anhelado a niveles que ni el mismo había llegado a imaginar. Y ahora estaban ambos ahí, en uno de los lugares mas tétricos de Hogsmeade, brillando cómo si fuera un día de verano, junto a la persona a la que amaba... ¿amaba? Bien, sí, amaba a Malfoy, y no había manera de que se lo siguiera negando intentándolo camuflar de simple deseo. No podía obviar, que el deseo que sentía por él, le tenía noqueado la mayor parte del tiempo que le tenía cerca, pero en este momento, estando ellos dos solos compartiendo este momento de tranquilidad, podía vislumbrar lo que era un sentimiento más potente aún.  
  
Bien, quería dejar que las cosas les llevaran por donde les tuvieran que llevar, ojalá fuera a estar juntos todo el tiempo, pensó Harry.

 

 

 

o0o

 

 

  
  
                                                                                             
  
  
Draco estaba encantado con esa escena que le había montado Harry en la Casa de los gritos, a él jamás se le hubiera podido ocurrir entrar en ese desolado inmueble, pero lo cierto, es que por tétrico que pudiera ser, el momento que había compartido hacia nada cambiaría la percepción que tenía sobre él.  
  
El moreno le tenía cautivado, nunca había querido ahondar en los sentimientos que tenía hacia él, y menos desde inicios de curso, cuando éste había demostrado verdadero interés por él. Draco siempre le había amado en secreto, y del amor al odio, como suele decirse sólo hay un paso, parecía que del odio al amor, existía el mismo paso, y ellos resultaba que los estaban desandando.  
  
¿Harry le amaría o sólo le deseaba? Podía notar cómo el chico respiraba cuando le tenía cerca, con qué ojos de anhelo le miraba, cómo se quedaba embelesado observando sus labios y su cuerpo, él se sentía halagado, no iba a negarlo, pero también tenía una leve espinita clavada. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Habría más para ellos dos?  
  
Draco había aprendido a vivir la vida de un modo diferente desde finales de la guerra, su último año había sido una pesadilla, viviendo al día temiendo que Voldemort decidiera matarlos en un ataque de ira. Tras su derrota, con sus padres en Azkaban, y él totalmente solo enfrentándose a un mundo que lo odiaba, se había acostumbrado a seguir viviendo al día.  
  
Hoy estaba aquí, mañana, no tenía la más mínima idea, así que con esta misma filosofía estaba dejando que la vida le llevara sin oponer mucha resistencia, de momento le estaba llevando a los brazos de un atractivo moreno de ojos esmeraldas. Quizás dejarse llevar no era tan mala cosa.


	19. Chapter 19

Habían vuelto andando bajo la capa de invisibilidad al castillo, deshaciendo sus pasos hasta el pasadizo. Harry le tenía tomado de la cintura, se sentía tan bien tener su contacto sobre él.  
  
Durante ese trayecto casi no hablaron, realmente no era un silencio incómodo, y le dio a Draco tiempo para pensar.  
  
Para pensar qué iba a ocurrir ahora, ¿aparentarían que no había ocurrido nada delante de los demás alumnos? Por una parte sería lo más cómodo, sin tener que soportar más miradas de la que ambos, por motivos muy distintos eran objeto. Pero hacer como si nada se le antojaba desagradable, era como aceptar que el no era digno de Harry Potter, sin querer hizo una mueca preguntándose si realmente se sentía digno de él.  
  
\- No sé en qué estarás pensando.- le susurró Harry al oído, aún le tenía tomado por la cintura, caminando por el pasadizo. .- Pero creo que no es agradable, así que te prefiero pensando en la Casa de lo Gritos y la pared que casi destrozamos.  
  
Draco se rió por lo bajo, saliendo de sus cavilaciones, ese Gryffindor estúpido ya le estaba calentando de nuevo, le gustaba que con sólo su presencia, una frase o un roce, fuera capaz de sacarle del pozo oscuro en el que tendía a convertirse su mente en los últimos tiempos.  
  
Giró su cara hacia el moreno, Merlín, sí, era cierto, el que le tenía bien sujeto era el mismísimo Harry Potter, y parecía no querer soltarle. Él no iba a poner objeciones, una vez probado, estaba claro que era su marca favorita de helado.  
  
\- Mucho mejor, prefiero tenerte concentrado en mí.- le dijo con una amplia sonrisa, besando suavemente sus labios.  
  
¿Dónde estaba su mordacidad? Intentaba contestar a Harry pero nada le salía sólo mirar embelesado sus labios. Estaba pensando que ya sólo se iba a derretir estando con el moreno, y eso en realidad no le hizo gracia, no le gustaba estar a merced de otra persona, se había mostrado demasiado a sí mismo en ese momento en la Cabeza de Puerco, no es que se arrepintiera, realmente no cambiaría ese día por nada. Tenía claro que ese día iba a ser uno de los que usaría para convocar su Patronus de aquí en adelante.  
  
Llegaron a la entrada tras la Bruja Tuerta, aún envueltos tras la capa, observaron que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo, habían vuelto antes de que los alumnos estuvieran de vuelta para levantar el mínimo de sospechas posibles.  
  
Harry quito la capa que los envolvía y Draco sintió que estaba quitando con ello mucho más que una simple tela mágica, la protección que aseguraba ese momento vivido.  
  
\- Gracias por sacarme de estas cuatro paredes.- dijo el rubio.  
  
\- ¿Querrás repetir?.- dijo el moreno, Draco sopesaba esa ambigua pregunta, ¿repetir su salida a Hogsmeade la próxima vez? ¿Besarse? ¿Tocarse hasta volverse locos? Maldito Potter, bien podría ser un Slytherin.  
  
\- Sí, me apunto.- contestó a su vez.  
  
Se quedaron mirándose largo rato, ahora qué, Draco quería besarle y perderse en su boca nuevamente, pero no sabía en qué condiciones habían quedado y la verdad, se sentía algo inseguro, y algo vulnerable, así que prefirió salir por la tangente.  
  
\- Nos vemos, Potter.- dijo despidiéndose de moreno con una sonrisa al más puro estilo Malfoy.  
  
Su corazón martilleaba, y una vocecita le decía socarronamente que en el fondo era un cobarde por no haberse despedido como hubiera deseado del moreno. Pero también sabía que si volvía a engancharse de su boca quizás cuando pudiera descolgarse tendría un muy animado público alrededor.  
  
No gracias, tenía una reputación que mantener.  
  
"Excusas, excusas" se dijo sonriéndose a sí mismo.

 

 

o0o

 

 

  
  
  
                                                                                            
Bueno, no iba a cambiar a Malfoy en un día , pensó Harry volviendo a su sala común.  
  
Le hubiera encantado sellar ese día con un beso, aunque la verdad, si besaba al rubio, no las tenía todas con él que no fuera a volver a empotrarlo contra la pared del pasillo y tomarlo allí mismo.  
  
Iba deleitándose en esa imagen cuando entró a la sala común, allí estaban Hermione y Ron, sentados en uno de los sofás rojos delante de la chimenea, ella leyendo un libro con las piernas sobre las de Ron, él acariciando sus pies mientras ojeaba una revista de Quidditch, aquella imagen le pareció hermosa, ¿algún día Draco y él podrían estar así?  
  
Una tonta sonrisa se le plantó en la cara al imaginarlos así, y la determinación de que eso ocurriera se le clavó en su mente, otra cosa quizás no fuera, pero testarudo era con creces. Y quería verse más con el rubio, ahora que había conseguido que se abriera a él, que confiara, quería demostrarle cuales eran sus sentimientos pero sabía que a Malfoy no se le podía imponer nada, él le iba a demostrar cuan interesado estaba y que tomara si lo deseaba lo que Harry estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle.  
  
\- Esa cara es de éxito total, amigo.- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.  
  
\- No lo dudes, estás ante el grandísimo Harry Potter.- dijo imitando la pose con la que el Profeta le había irritado tanto durante el verano.  
  
Los tres estallaron en carcajadas cuando Hermione le lanzó un cojín que le dio en la cara a Harry.


	20. Chapter 20

\- Demasiada sonrisa, Malfoy.- escuchó a sus espaldas.- Cualquiera diría que estás enamorado.  
  
Draco salió de su ensimismamiento y enfrentó a Zabini, alto y apuesto, con su característica sardónica sonrisa, le estaba mirando desde la columna del dosel de su cama en el dormitorio de Slytherin.  
  
\- No sé de qué estás hablando.- dijo sin poder ocultar la sonrisa, mientras llenaba la cartera con los libros del día.  
  
No podía quitarse esa estúpida sonrisa desde el día antes. Sabía lo que le hubiera dicho su padre " un Malfoy nunca muestra la fuente de su felicidad pues es su mayor debilidad". Bien ya no había ningún Malfoy que le dijera nada, pero podía entender a qué se refería. Tristemente él no había tenido muchos momentos de felicidad que hubiera tenido que ocultar.  
  
Bueno, estaba claro que era un sentimiento demasiado bueno, pero querís disfrutarlo aunque fuera en aquel momento, mientras le durara, vivir al día, como estaba haciendo desde que todo acabó solo que este nuevo cariz le era del todo desconocido.  
  
"Te estas convirtiendo en un estúpido optimista Gryffindor" pensó para si mismo.  
  
Tomó rumbo al comedor para el desayuno escoltado por un divertido Zabini, uno de los pocos que seguían a su lado una vez todo volvió a la calma. Aunque de momento no quería contarle el motivo.  
  
Cuando se encontró en el comedor intentó no mirar directamente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, vamos no seas una estúpida colegiala enamorada, se dijo a sí mismo. Había tenido alguna breve relación anteriormente, con Pansy Parkinson, incluso encuentros con el otro sexo, pero nunca había sentido esa sensación en el estómago. También pensó que ninguno de ellos había sido el mismísimo Harry Potter, la gallina de los huevos de oro del mundo mágico y su némesis durante siete años. Eso le dejaba otorgarse el privilegio de sentir miles de duendecillos de Cornualles revoloteando por su estómago.  
  
Después de untarse unas tostadas y servirse una taza de té, se concedió echar una mirada. Miles de duendecillos bailaron claquet al encontrarse unos ojos esmeraldas fijos en él. Sintió subir el color por sus mejillas al verle lazarle la sonrisa más encantadora que jamás hubiera visto.  
  
Siempre había sido esa, jamás a él desde luego, habría tomado alguna poción para volverlo aún más atractivo, maldito niño dorado, le estaba robando una idéntica sonrisa honesta en mitad de cientos de alumnos. Su reputación de gélido glaciar se estaría resquebrajando como icebergs en el Polo Sur. Podía escuchar los cascotes caer ... Demasiado drama se dijo a sí mismo, y sonriendo ampliamente concentró su mirada en aquellas interesantísimas tostadas y en la charla intrascendental sobre Quidditch que sacó un alumno en la mesa.  
  
Primera clase Post terremoto Hogsmeade como le acababa de bautizar, realmente estaba de un excelentísimo humor esa mañana. Pociones con Gryffindor, sí,gracias a Merlín. Ocupó su asiento de todo los días y escuchó una rápida disculpa y una risa inconfundiblemente juguetona.  
  
\- Todo tuyo, Potter.- dijo Zabini, dejando pasar a un sonriente pero algo tímido moreno.  
  
Verlos compartir pupitre ya era habitual, pero no se le escapó el tono burlón del otro, era un "te he pillado, Malfoy"  
  
\- Gracias.- contestó y se sentó junto a él.  
  
Podía sentir la energía correr por todo el lado derecho, el que colindaba con él. Su cuerpo deseaba su proximidad, como de dos imanes que estaban casi rozándose sin dejar que terminaran de tocarse.  
  
\- Buenos días, Draco.- su nombre nunca había sonado tan bien en boca de otro, debió reconocerlo.  
  
\- Buenos días, Harry.- puso toda la intención en pronunciar su nombre de pila, algo que siempre había deseado.  
  
Automáticamente sintió el lado izquierdo del moreno pegarse a su derecho, como si los imanes no hubieran podido aguantar más, gracias a Merlín por ello. Se sentía como si ahora estuviera más completo.  
  
\- ¿Tuviste buenos sueños?.- le preguntó Harry, maldito, sonrojándose por tan íntima pregunta.  
  
\- Pertubadores.- contestó.- Curioso, nunca había soñado con casas destartaladas con paredes polvorientas.- terminó levantando una ceja y mirándolo profundamente.  
  
Ahora el sonrojado era el moreno, pero sin dejar de mirarle embobado. El aire parecía haberse condensado en ese momento.  
  
\- Adoro las casas destartaladas de paredes polvorientas.- con una voz que era puro sexo.  
  
Bien, jugar a esto sabiéndose tan vulnerable a los efectos que unas simples palabras dichas con ese tono ronco no había sido una gran idea pues ahora se encontraba con una incipiente erección y unas ganas obsesivas por lanzarse a lamer los labios de Harry.  
  
No iba a decir que no era una situación que aborreciera pero sí que ojalá hubieran estado solos para poder hacerlo. Por su mirada, Harry, parecía estar pensando lo mismo.  
  
\- Quizás, esta noche se repitan mis sueños.- dijo en voz más bajas.  
  
\- Eso espero.- la pierna del moreno hacía presión contra la suya. Tuvo que agarrarse a todo su autocontrol para no tocarle, pero se contuvo.  
  
Yo también.- dijo finalmente.  
  
Qué sentido tenía obviar algo que deseaba tanto, volver a sentir su boca, sus manos, acariciar aquella piel bronceada que había atisbado a ver, sentirlo mucho más que contra aquella pared.  
  
Aquella clase de pociones iba a pasar a formar parte de los momento más calientes de su vida, curiosamente junto a los otros que recién había vivido con el mismo león ardiente.  
  
Aprovecharon cada ocasión para rozarse, contuvo el aliento en el momento en el que Potter aprovechó para tocar tan cerca de su entrepierna que casi dejó escapar un jadeo. Puñetero Niño caliente dorado, a menos de 10 minutos de terminar ambos lucían unas erecciones visibles a pensar de la más ancha de las túnicas y no parecía que fueran a bajar en un buen rato.  
  
Ambos tardaron en recoger sus pertenencias, demorando salir a su siguiente clase. Curiosamente Draco se percató que Granger y Weasley no estaban ejerciendo de perritos falderos de Harry por una vez, mierda, eso de puro extraño solo podía significar que sabían algo y querían darles intimidad.  
  
\- ¿Te veo luego?.- le dijo cuando estaban prácticamente solos.  
  
\- Sí.- dijo Draco.- Arrancándole una enorme sonrisa.  
  
El invernadero esta vacío a la hora de comer.- dijo algo más cerca.- ¿Te parece si improvisamos otro picnic?  
  
¿Realmente estaba hablando de comida?  
  
\- Allí nos vemos.- dijo ansiando lo que podría volver a pasar.  
  
Por el resto de la mañana su mente no podía dejar de estar dispersa, clases que se le antojaron interminables hasta que por fin la hora señalada había llegado.  
  
\- ¿No vienes al comedor?.- le paró una voz cuando estaba dirigiendo hacia el patio de la escuela en vez de hacia el comedor como el resto de Slytherin.  
  
\- No tengo hambre, voy a intentar descansar un rato.  
  
Menuda mierda de excusa acababa de lanzarle a Zabini, el cual estaba dejándole bien claro que no se iba a tragar semejante embuste. Pero le dejó ir sin más preguntas.  
  
No quería parecer un ansioso saliendo corriendo hacia el invernadero, por lo que se obligó a caminar con calma, aunque a buen ritmo, por el tramo que le llevaría hasta allí.  
  
Aproximándose al edificio completamente de cristal pero convenientemente inundado de una vegetación que ocultaba prácticamente su totalidad, les ofrecía un refugio adecuado durante al menos una hora.  
  
Abrió la puerta introduciendo parte de su cuerpo dentro, cuando sintió un tirón que le metió completamente dentro. Lo primero que notó fue su cálidos labios sobre los suyos mientras lo sostenía parando la inercia del tirón con su robusto cuerpo.  
  
Devolvió el ávido beso con todo el deseo que había estado almacenando desde Pociones, agarró el duro culo de Potter para pegarlo más a él si podía, lo que ocasionó que éste depositara un delicioso gemido dentro de su boca.  
  
Podía notar lo duro que se encontraba y refregó su propia dureza contra él al tiempo que se separaba para tomar un poco de aire que no sabía haber necesitado, se miraron con las pupilas completamente dilatadas.  
  
Harry subió una mano hacia su cabello acariciándolo con verdadera ternura y con el anhelo en sus ojos.  
  
\- Lo necesitaba.- dijo tímidamente.  
  
\- ¿Quieres más?.- dijo Draco aún agarrado a él.  
  
\- No lo dudes.- sentenció.  
  
Fue Draco quien lo atacó esta vez, giró a Harry contra uno de los armarios de las herramientas de jardinería que utilizaba allí.  
  
Le quitó la túnica, hoy quería más de él, quería ver y tocar más piel, el moreno se dejo hacer sin ningún problema. Aflojó su corbata y desabotonó su camisa mostrando unos pectorales bien formados, una piel bronceada en contraste con su blanca piel, dos pequeños pezones oscuros que deseaba lamer, y así hizo. Su sabor era maravilloso en su boca, y los gemidos que se escaparon de su boca le animaban a seguir succionando.  
  
Entregado a Draco, Harry se apoyaba contra el armario con la cabeza hacia atrás. Draco se separó un poco y siguió contemplándolo, un reguero de oscuro vello negro bajaba desde su abdomen ocultándose debajo de su pantalón, quería ver cómo continuaba ese camino hacia abajo. Mordiéndose el labio con anticipación.  
  
Desabrochó su pantalón abriendo la tela oscura del mismo, unos calzoncillos de tela azul contrastaban con la piel, demasiada tela cubría el camino que el quería seguir recorriendo, bajó ambas prendas lo que ocasionó que la dura polla de Harry brincara pegándose a su pelvis, era maravillosa como había podido ver brevemente en la Casa de los Gritos, pero tenerlo desnudo delante de él le daba otra dimensión.  
  
La tomo en su mano, sintiéndola cálida y suave, acumulando humedad en la punta, se inclinó hacia abajo para recoger una gota que estaba a punto de correr por su ancho tronco con la punta de su lengua.  
  
Notó como Harry se estremecía al notarlo y se curvaba para darle mas superficie a Draco. Aquella gota era deliciosa, un buen aperitivo antes del almuerzo, quería muchas más.  
  
Levantó la vista y conectó con sus ojos verdes, el deseo le confería un rubor y un enturbamiento en los ojos que le volvía loco. Se acuclilló y siguió mirando directamente a sus ojos mientras sacaba su lengua para que Harry supiera anticipadamente que se disponía a hacer. Con los ojos turbios y bien abiertos, este vio como Draco le regaló una larga lamida desde la base a la punta de su durísima polla. Notó como su cuerpo se tensaba y a la vez se ablandaba como mantequilla sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.  
  
\- Delicioso.- dijo en parte para sí mismo y en parte para él. Quería que supiera cuanto le gustaba.  
  
Harry acarició su pelo, y Draco siguió lamiendo.  
  
\- Merlín, esto es demasiado bueno.- dijo entre jadeos Harry.- Pero si no paras voy a acabar en menos que se dice Quidditch.  
  
Draco rió complacido, y se incorporó nuevamente. La entrepierna la notaba totalmente comprimida dentro de su pantalón.  
  
Al ponerse completamente de pie Harry le agarró por la nuca y le beso profundamente compartiendo el sabor a él mismo que había dentro de la boca del rubio.  
  
\- Es mi turno.- dijo mientras le giraba para intercambiar posiciones. Aquello sonaba francamente bien.  
  
Le sacó la túnica y desabotonó su camisa revelando una blanquísima piel, sus pezones de un color rosáceo muy suave contrastaban con el pecho que tenía frente a él, una suave pelusa en vez de aquella espesa mata oscura. Dos cuerpos diferentes pero igualmente atractivos y ardientes en ese mismo momento, pensó Draco.  
  
Harry acariciaba sus pezones, recorría sus costillas y su plano abdomen, jugueteaba con la suave pelusa rubia que se sumergía dentro de sus pantalones. En sus ojos había deseo, deleite ante lo que veía, lo que sus anchas manos abarcaban sobre su cuerpo. Sintió por un momento como si quisiera grabarse su cuerpo en la mente con sus ojos y sus manos, pero tuvo que añadir a ellos también con su boca, cuando comenzó a besarle todo el torso.  
  
Sí, aquello era una maravilla, estaba totalmente caliente, reaccionando a cada roce de Harry y deseando el siguiente. Notó sus dedos trabajar con el cierre de su pantalón y aguantó la respiración, un suave calzoncillo verde oscuro tapaba toda su excitación, no duró sobre su piel un segundo. Se la apartó de un suave tirón. Harry no había sido el único en ir acumulando gotas en la punta de su polla, la suya lucía completamente húmeda. Igual que él había hecho, Harry rápidamente las retiró con una pasada de su lengua.  
  
Se estremeció de placer al sentirlo, él no se retiró, siguió lamiendo obligando a Draco a agarrarse al mueble a su espalda. Solo le habían realizado una mamada en su vida, y por Merlín que no se parecía en nada a esta.  
  
Harry se metió toda su polla dentro de la boca, Draco tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar, agarrándose al fuerte pelo del moreno seguía el movimiento de su cabeza. Ya entendía cuando le había dicho que no podría aguantar mucho si seguía haciendo eso, él tampoco aguantaría mucho, lo reconocía pero era tan jodidamente placentero.  
  
Harry en cuclillas, agarrado a uno de sus muslos, colocó la palma de la otra en una de sus nalgas, apretándolo y acercándolo más aún lo que provocó que estuviera completamente dentro de su boca, notó como hacía esfuerzo para tomarle entero. Y casi se corre al notar su garganta.  
  
\- No puedo aguantar más.- dijo separándole lentamente. Harry se separó de él de mala gana, y se incorporó para besarle.  
  
\- Te tragaría por días enteros.- le dijo totalmente excitando.  
  
\- Siempre que quieras..- contestó, agarrándole de nuevo la polla.  
  
Ambos se contemplaban, querían más. Querían todo el tiempo del mundo para saborearse, pero Harry invocó un Tempus para saber la hora, habían agotado casi toda la hora de la comida y no querían ser pillados por alucinados alumnos de primer curso.  
  
Harry tomó la polla de Draco nuevamente, le miró intensamente mientras la movía rápidamente, ritmo que imitó Draco a su vez, los jadeos se multiplicaron. Casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos del placer que sentía. La boca de Harry en su oído y su mano trabajando velozmente.  
  
La próxima vez que tenga tu polla en mi garganta, no pienso separarme hasta tragármelo todo cuando te corras.- aquello fue la puntilla final que necesita Draco para correrse salvajemente en la mano de Harry gritando su nombre.  
  
Sintió como su mano era cubierta de aquel caliente líquido tan exquisito.  
  
Se miraron nuevamente y ambos sonrieron cómplices mientras realizaban un par de hechizos de limpieza.  
  
Recolocaron sus ropas, pero Harry aún llevaba torcida su corbata, Draco se acercó a ponérsela derecha y Harry le tomó de la cintura.  
  
\- Me vuelves loco.- le dijo sencillamente.  
  
\- Y tu a mí. - sentenció con un beso en sus hinchados labios.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry lucía una sonrisa como pocos habían visto antes en él, un chico sin preocupaciones, algo que muy rara vez se podría haber dicho sobre él, siempre metido en algún asunto, bien por propia voluntad o como solía ser común, obligado por los acontecimientos.  
  
¿Este era el regalo que le tenía guardado su destino? ¿Poder estar cerca de la persona a la que amaba, y que esta estuviera interesada en él?  
  
Desde el día que descubrió que era un mago y que no tendría que vivir más con sus odiados tíos, Harry no se había sentido así de feliz, ni siquiera cuando destruyó a Voldemort, raramente podría considerar ese día feliz para nadie.  
  
Intentando apartar esos turbios pensamientos, no iba a dejar que nada ensombreciera ese momento que tanto había deseado. Draco le sonreía abiertamente desde el otro lado del Gran Comedor. Malditas casas que hacían que no pudiera pasar las 24 horas del día con él.  
  
Pero pronto llegaría la Navidad, y tenía planes para ellos, esperaba al menos que Draco no se sintiera acosado o incómodo con su propuesta. Quedaba menos de dos semanas para que comenzaran las fiestas y él tenía intención de volver a Grimmauld Place, a principios de curso ni siquiera se lo había planteado, podría haberse quedado en la escuela como otros años, o haber ido a la Madriguera con los Weasley, pero este año quería celebrar una Navidad mucho más íntima con su adorada serpiente, se le hacía la boca agua de tan sólo pensarlo.  
  
El objeto de sus deseos tenía su tan característica ceja levantada, su cara debía ser todo un poema, pues el otro debía haber reconocido parte de sus anhelantes deseos.  
  
Le hizo un gesto, para que pudieran verse más tarde. Aún se sorprendía de estar compartiendo aquello con el rubio, si años antes alguien le hubiera dicho algo al respecto, después de haber vomitado por horas le hubiera roto la cara por sugerirlo. Ahora, tal acto de violencia se lo reservaba al que osara apartarlo de su lado, y no estaba para que le provocaran, sentía una sensación de posesión que a veces le hacía sentir incluso mal, pero todo eso se le borraba de la mente cuando aparecía Malfoy en escena.

 

o0o

 

  
  
  
                                                                                          
  
  
Se estaba dejando llevar, había decidido que le gustaba demasiado la sonrisa que ponía Harry cuando le decía que sí, ¿se podría estar volviendo adicto a esa deliciosa sonrisa? Bueno, si así era, iba a tratar de disfrutarla todo lo que pudiera, ya que los jadeos que emitía cuando se tocaban era clara rival para su "top 5 de las cosas que más me gustan de Harry Potter"  
  
Algo maravillado del poder de Harry de encontrarle en cualquier lugar del Castillo, se separó del resto de sus compañeros esperándolo, sin fallo, llegó al cabo de 5 minutos, ¿le habría lanzado algún hechizo localizado? Debería preguntárselo, pero mierda, aquella maravillosa sonrisa de nuevo, le noqueaba, sí.  
  
El Gryffindor fue directo a por sus labios, el top 5 sabía que rápidamente se le iba a quedar corto, mientras más conocía al chico en ese nuevo aspecto de su relación, más adicto se volvía.  
  
\- Hola.- dijo medio asfixiado cuando finalizaron el beso.  
  
\- Hola.- dijo algo sonrojado el otro.- No pude resistirme.  
  
Bien, al menos no era el único adicto en aquella relación.  
  
\- Quería hablar contigo.- hizo una pausa, como tomando valor para lo que fuera a decirle, profundizando su mirada esmeralda dentro de él.- Quedan dos semanas para las vacaciones de Navidad, ¿qué piensas hacer esas dos semanas?  
  
La pregunta la había realizado tan rápidamente que una vez su cerebro la descifró, el color abandonó sus mejillas, no lo había pensando, pero obviamente, no tenía ningún lugar al que regresar, ni en Navidad ni después de la escuela, esa realidad ante la que no había querido pensar aún, le acaba de golpear en mitad del pecho.  
  
No quería tener un ataque de pánico delante de Harry, todo estaba yendo tan bien, y su realidad volvía a golpearlos de nuevo, Hogsmeade había sido su primer contacto con la suerte que viviría Draco, pero era nimia en comparación con el futuro que le esperaba una vez saliera de la escuela.  
  
Harry le miraba con pesar, estaba claro que no había sido esa la reacción que había esperado de él.  
  
\- Draco, yo...- sus manos se sentían calidas sobre sus hombros, pero aún así no llegaron más adentro, donde el frío le estaba rompiendo.- Querría que vinieras conmigo a Grimmauld Place, ¿querrías?  
  
Draco elevó sus plateados ojos, que ahora mismo eran dos pozos de pesar para colocarlos sobre las esmeraldas que tanto adoraba.  
  
\- No creo que pueda abandonar el Castillo, Harry.- no había tenido permiso para ir unas horas a Hogsmeade, mucho menos tendría posibilidad de conseguir un aprobación de dos semanas alejado de la supervisión de los profesores.  
  
\- ¿Pero querrías?.- Una tímida sonrisa apareció en el semblante de Harry, asombrado de cómo conseguía calentar su corazón con aquellos simples gestos, se quedó pensando sobre ello.  
  
Dos semanas con Harry, en su casa, ya no era solo su corazón lo que se había calentado, y el color volvió a sus mejillas, aquel gesto hizo que la sonrisa de Gryffindor luciera tan cegadora como los rayos del sol en julio.  
  
\- Prometo darte todo el espacio que necesites, tendrás tu propia habitación.- deliciosamente radiante, pensó Draco.- ¿Qué me dices? ¿Querrías?  
  
\- Sí.- le dijo atrayéndolo hacia él y besándolo dulcemente.  
  
Sólo él podía animarle tras sumergirse en el pozo negro que era su futuro.  
  
\- Déjalo de mi parte.- le dijo sobre los labios.  
  
\- Claro, ¿quién podría resistirse al Salvador del Mundo mágico?.- lo dijo sin pensarlo mucho, hacía tiempo que habían dejado las puyas.  
  
Pero Harry, para sorpresa de Draco, sacó pecho y adoptó la pose de la estatua que esculpieron en el nuevo atrio del Ministerio, un Harry vencedor, había sido portada del Profeta más veces de las que le parecía razonable al rubio.  
  
\- Nadie.- soltó el moreno, uh mierda, cómo podía ser tan confinadamente sexy.- Excelente esa es la reacción que espero.- concluyó partiéndose de risa.  
  
\- Estúpido.- le dio una colleja, mientras seguía haciendo su pose de Salvador tipo El profeta, haciéndole volver a su pose habitual.  
  
\- Au.- se quejó Harry.- No sientes ningún tipo de respeto por mi excelente interpretación.- se acariciaba la cabeza tras el golpe, pero no dejaba de sonreír divertido.  
  
\- Ninguno.- concluyó Draco, volviendo a por más a los labios de Harry.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry estaba sumamente irritado, Ron y Hermione, intentaban calmarlo.

\- Amigo, esa mesa no tiene la culpa.- dijo tímidamente Ron, el moreno estaba agarrado al borde de una de las mesas de la sala común, dejando impresas sus manos en ella.

\- Harry, encontraremos un modo.- dijo la morena suspirando.- Esta situación no es justa, ese funcionario es un gilipollas.

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando a su amiga, ella jamás utilizaba ese tipo de lenguaje. Injusticia y abuso de poder, eran cosas que Hermione no podía tolerar.

\- Mione, te ves tan sexy cuando hablas así.- dijo el pelirrojo ganándose un bufido de su novia.

\- Sí, es un gilipollas que no quiere soltar el poder que tiene sobre Draco.- dijo rabioso Harry.

Había pedido a la directora McGonagall poder ir una tarde al Ministerio, se había presentado ante el departamento de Custodia Legal, y había hablado con ese estúpido de Tobías Burrell. No deberían dejar trabajar a gente como él en ese departamento. Con sólo una conversación Harry se había dado cuenta de que aquel tipejo disfrutaba con la situación de Draco, no valía la pena seguir hablando con él, de ahí no sacaría nada más que problemas para el rubio.

Hecho una furia volvió con sus amigos y le contó todo lo que había ocurrido, Hermione no podía creer que esas cosas estuvieran dándose en el Ministerio, con ello sólo se confirmaban sus peores temores.

\- Tenemos que hablar con Shacklebolt.- dijo convencida Hermione.- No pueden darse estos comportamientos en el Ministerio, si dejamos que traten así al bando vencido de nada habrá servido esta estúpida guerra.- su mirada era decidida.- Harry, ya va siendo hora de que saques tu fama a dar una vuelta.

Ambos miraban encantados a su amiga, con su cerebro y su sentido del deber, ella iba a darle un buen giro de tuerca al Ministerio, no tenían la más mínima duda.

Harry sentía que debía hacerlo, principalmente por Draco, y por él, no podía dejar de pensar en poder pasar esos días con el rubio, verle sonreír y ser él mismo, sin ese yugo que parecía tener colgado del cuello.

Fuera de que estuviera loco por él, desde ... bien, desde siempre. Aquello que había visto en el Ministerio parecía ser solo un caso de muchos contra los vencidos, y Hermione tenía razón, una vez realizadas las sentencias que eran justas, no podían caer en revanchas personales, en injusticias como la simple animadversión de un funcionario por un chico que se encontraba sólo.

Y si él tenía la llave para realizar algunos cambios, lo haría, nunca había tirado de su fama para algo, pero en este caso lo sentía casi cómo un deber.

\- Harry, vamos a darle una lección de moral.- dijo la chica.- Viniendo de ti, no podrán obviar que lo que están haciendo no está bien.

\- Mañana iremos a hablar con Shacklebolt.- dijo muy decidido Harry.-Gente como Burrell no puede seguir tratando a Draco y los demás chicos así.

\- Y además te llevarás al rubio dos semanas a casa.- dijo con picardía el pelirrojo.

\- Roooon.- Hermione rodó los ojos exasperada.

\- No te enfades, no es como si él no lo estuviera pensando.- dijo defendiéndose de la mirada asesina de su novia.

Harry se sonrojó, pillado.

\- De verdad, a veces no sé si porqué me esfuerzo con vosotros dos.- dijo la chica bufando y levantándose airada.

\- Mione, venga anda, .- dijo levantándose y siguiendo a la morena.- Puede decirme que soy un "gilipollas".

Harry se quedó allí sentando riéndose cuando escuchó un lejano "Gilipollas".


	23. Chapter 23

Habían pasado unos días en los que Harry había estado casi desaparecido, acababan las clases y no lo veía por ninguna parte. Una parte de él, estaba un poco asustado, no podía dejar de pensar que eso un día iba a acabarse. El moreno se aburriría de lo complicado que era estar con él e iría a pastos más fáciles.

Pero por otra parte, se ilusionaba cuando este le atrapaba en algún pasillo y le besaba sonriéndole como si no hubiera nada mejor en el mundo. ¡Por Merlín! Se sentía como una colegiala enamorada, pero esa parte también la estaba disfrutando, esa alegría innata en Harry era contagiosa.

\- ¿En qué andas liado, Potter?.- le dijo uno de esos días, intentaba sonar lo más serio posible mientras el moreno le besaba el cuello.

\- En cómo tenerte dos semanas sólo para mí.- dijo Harry contra su cuello, provocándole un sin fin de cosquillas con su aliento.

Le agarró la cabeza queriendo que le prestara atención, sus ojos verdes brillaban de un modo que le hacía complicado concentrarse.

\- En un año no tendré más problemas.- dijo convencido, buscando comprensión en los ojos verdes.- Déjalo por ahora.

No quería ocasionarle problemas, podía comprender que relacionarse con él en estos momentos sólo le traería problemas, pero esperaba que a la larga todo volviera a tomar su cauce. Sólo era cuestión de esperar.

\- Draco.- ahora el serio era Harry, que a su vez le sostenía la cara acariciándolo con sus pulgares.- No vamos a esperar un año porque a un estúpido funcionario le de placer tener control sobre ti. - sus pupilas inundaban todo el iris de Harry.- Eso JAMÁS va a pasar.

Draco sólo pudo tragar duro ante aquella furia que estaba viendo en la determinación del moreno, por un lado no quería ocasionarle más problemas, pero por otro, su corazón se calentaba como nunca lo había sentido.

Le besó de los labios con una pasión que no podía controlar, el moreno no se deshizo de él, sino que le tomó con gusto. No habían hablado de esconderse, pero ambos habían llegado al acuerdo tácito de no mostrar aquello de momento en público. Y este momento de pasión les había pillado desprevenidos en un pasillo muy frecuentado entre clases. Ambos lo sabían, pero no querían separarse, no tenían control más allá de los centímetros que les rodeaban, todo lo de fuera era nada y menos para ellos.

\- Señor Potter, Señor Malfoy.- se escuchó una voz sorprendida a sus espaldas.- No quiero tener a media escuela desmayada ante esta muestra de afecto.- Ambos se separaron apenas, sólo para ver a la directora McGonagall con su rictus serio mirarlos con los brazos cruzados.

Harry tomó de la mano a Draco llevándoselo de ese pasillo, echándole un último vistazo a la directora, que le sonreía divertida. Ella mejor que nadie sabía la que estaba organizando en el Ministerio para levantar el yugo del cuello de su rubia obsesión.


	24. Chapter 24

Podría acostumbrarse a eso, vivir con el calor de ese delicioso cuerpo atrapado entre sus brazos, el olor de Draco, le volvía loco a la vez que le calmaba, extraña combinación, pensó.

—¿Cómo lo has conseguido?—Le miraba con sus ojos plata sin ningún rastro de esa animadversidad que antaño solían dedicarle, sí, a esta mirada podría acostumbrarse para siempre.

—Puedo ser muy pero que muy insistente—dijo besándole la frente.

El rubio alzó una ceja y su cara se transformó en una mueca de diversión, Mierda, iba a tener que comprar kilómetros de pergamino para apuntar a "todo de los que puedo acostumbrarme sobre Draco Malfoy"

—Creo que me puedo hacer una idea—dijo socarronamente el ojiplata, a la vez que besaba sus labios.

Antes de que perdiera el rumbo de sus pensamientos, tenía que organizar las cosas con él.

—Nos iremos el miércoles por la mañana—dijo intentando concentrarse—.McGonagall nos ha dejado utilizar su chimenea para acceder a Grimmauld Place.

El rubio enarcó una ceja ante la concesión que muy rara vez era usada en el colegio, Harry lo sabía y quería tranquilizar al Slytherin que parecía tener recelo.

—Solo pensé que querrías escapar de los periodistas que nos acosaran en King's Cross.

—Has pensado en todo—dijo más complacido—.Al final pensaré que no eres tan bobo como querías hacernos creer a todos durante estos años.—Su mueca sardónica hacia tiempo que había dejado de molestar a Harry—.Alguien podría pensar que eres un Slytherin.

Atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, que era la postura preferida de Harry cuando lo tenía cerca, como si fueran piezas de un puzzle que al fin se abrían encontrado y encajaban a la perfección

—He de confesarte que el Sombrero seleccionador tenía intenciones de mandarme a Slytherin.

Draco lo miraba atónito pero no se separó del cuerpo del moreno.

—Eres una caja de sorpresas.

—Aún tengo muchas sorpresas que quiero que destapes—dijo con todo el tono seductor que era capaz. Pensaba que provocaría la risa de rubio pero lo que provocó fue algo mucho más placentero que los tuvo a ambos jadeando en pocos minutos.

Harry estaba deseando saber hasta donde podrían llegar estando realmente solos, ¿querría su rubio ese tipo de relación? Se moría por poder pasar sus días y sus noches con él.

-x-

Le sudaban las manos, estaba nervioso como hacía tiempo que nos se sentía, desde que había cambiado su rol en aquella sociedad. Agradecía el esfuerzo del moreno por evitarle la sobreexposición con los periodistas

Pero eso no le quitaba el nerviosismo de estar dos semana con Harry en su casa, una parte de él lo deseaba fervientemente y otra temía desilusionarse y que todo ese tiempo junto fuera un desastre.

Ante la severa mirada de la Directora MacGonagall sus manos parecían estar viviendo en uno de esos países tropicales que había visitado con sus padres.

—¿Preparado Draco?—le dijo amablemente el moreno, no debían ser solo sus palmas las que estaban comportándose de un modo anómalo. Durante años había perfeccionando la "pose Malfoy" como la llamaban en su familia, inmutable, serenos y bellos, pero en esos momentos estaba con la guardia baja.

Apretó la mano que Harry le tenía agarrada, no se ocultaban ante la directora y Draco le agradecía todos aquellos gestos, para él era muy valiosos.

—Vamos—dijo con su voz más decidida.

Harry pronunció un claro "12 de Grimmauld Place" y se desapareció entre una nube de polvos flu, ahora era el turno de Draco, nervioso entró rápidamente, no le gustaba estar en ese despacho sin el moreno, y bajo la atenta mirada de la bruja, desapareció a su vez.

Los polvos Flu siempre le hacían toser, no podía controlarlo, y dio su primer paso en la casa de Harry Potter entre un mar de toses, notó unas suaves manos dándole palmadas en la espalda.

—Bienvenido a Grimmauld Place, residencia de la noble y ancestral Casa de los Black.—Aunque la presentación era pomposa como debía a la morada de una casa tan antigua como la Malfoy dicho por Harry sonaba incluso mejor—.Y desde hoy tu casa si así lo quieres.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa al rubio, era consciente de la vida que iba a tener una vez abandonara el refugio de Hogwarts, aunque volviera a poder ser dueño de las posesiones de su familia, de estas casi no quedaban nada, habían sido embargadas por el Ministerio como compensación por los crímenes de los mortífagos a la Sociedad Mágica.

No sabía cuanto de esto sabía Harry, pero si había sido capaz de llevarlo allí seguro que se había enterado de su situación.

Era consciente de que ya estaba poniendo esa cara de tonto nuevamente porque Harry le sonreía totalmente sonrojado.

—Gracias, Harry—le dijo sonriéndole.

—Ven, te enseñaré la casa—dijo el moreno con toda la ternura que sus ojos esmeraldas eran capaces de reflejar.

—¿Sabes? Cuando era pequeño vinimos una vez de visita a ver a la tía Walburga.

—No lo recordaba, tu madre era una Black.—Se le veía algo consternado—.Realmente este hogar es más tuyo que mío.

—Realmente mi madre dejó de lado esta rama de la familia—le tranquilizó—.Desde que se casó con mi padre, renunció a todo lo demás.—No podía dejar de traslucir por su tono, lo que aquello había significado para todos ellos.

—Draco.—El moreno les paró a los dos en mitad de su caminar por la casa, agarrándole fuertemente de los hombros—.Tenemos la obligación de seguir adelante, ¿me comprendes?—Parecía que todo el dolor que nunca dejaba salir le estaba consumiendo mientras decía esas palabras y no quería verle así, le rompía el corazón.

—Te comprendo—dijo, mientras le arrimaba a sí mismo cobijándolo en sus propios brazo.

Harry le había brindado su más ansiado anhelo, recibir su amor, Draco no había más que fantaseado con él, jamás pensó que su deseo pudiera cumplirse, y ahora, abrazando al salvador, no tan sólo del Mundo Mágico sino de su propia alma se juró que no echaría más la vista atrás que no se consumiría por la pena de las decisiones tomadas en el pasado, que labraría su propio futuro lleno de esperanza, y si le dejaba, tomado de la mano de la persona a la que más amaba.

—Enséñame la majestuosa residencia de la noble y ancestral Casa de los Black—dijo con un remedo de lo que había sido siempre su pomposa voz, Harry levantó los ojos del pecho de Draco y le miró con una sonrisa en los labios, precioso, pensó el rubio y Mío. Enarcando su característica ceja Malfoy instó a Harry a continuar.

—Ven, tengo que presentarte a alguien.—A Draco aquello lo tomó por sorpresa, ¿vivía alguien más con Harry?

Con un movimiento rápido, Harry tironeó de una sucia tela adherida a la pared. Los gritos que salieron de lo que debería ser un cuadro dejó sordo a los chicos, no había escuchado jamás semejante ristra de insultos con una de las voces más desagradables del mundo.

—Oh, pero que veo, si es el precioso retoño de mi sobrina Narcisa—dijo el retrato de una anciana señora majestuosa, Draco la reconoció enseguida.

—Cuanto placer en volver a verla, Tía Walburga—dijo Draco con su tono más educado, aunque aún le pitaban los oídos.

—Te dejo hablando un rato con esta amable señora—el entrecejo de la mentada se frunció pero se la veía complacida ante lo que ella consideraba alguien digno de frecuentar su casa.

Harry desapareció por unos de los pasillo, llamando a lo que supuso Draco sería el elfo doméstico de la casa.

—Y bien muchacho, ¿estarás en disposición de casarte que una joven sangrepura, verdad?

—HAAAAAAARRRRRYYYYYY


	25. Chapter 25

Eran las 4 de la mañana en sus brazos estaba durmiendo plácidamente Draco, su respiración era suave y constante. La dicha le llenaba el corazón.  
  
—Duerme, mi amor, Yo velaré tus sueños—le dijo con un leve susurro antes de apagar la luz y sumirse él mismo en la inconsciencia.

 

 

o0o

 

  
  
                                                                                       
  
  
  
Después de enseñarle toda la oscura casa, Harry se había hecho la promesa de adecentar el lugar, a pesar de haber sido la sede de la orden hasta el momento, la mayor parte de la casa no había sido tocada, y las plagas de dixies se reproducían casi al instante de acabar con ellas. En momentos de guerra nadie había tenido ni el tiempo ni las ganas de rehabilitarla.  
  
Solo la cocina y un par de habitaciones estaban limpias, y Harry se había sentido algo avergonzado del estado de la casa que le estaba ofreciendo a Draco.  
  
—Creo que vamos a pasar unas semanas muy entretenidas poniendo en uso todos los hechizos y encantamientos que conozcamos—dijo el rubio de manera ligera.  
  
—Siento el estado, pero la verdad es que tras la guerra no había prácticamente vuelto aquí.—De cualquier modo realizar cualquier actividad con Draco podría ser gratificante, tenía que ponerle freno a su calenturienta imaginación.  
  
—Imagino que estuvo muchos años en desuso.  
  
—Era la casa de mi padrino, Sirius Black.—Aún el nudo se sentía grueso en su garganta cuando hablaba de él, aunque el fuerte apretón en su mano le ayudó a continuar—.Al menos 10 años cerrada.  
  
—Seguro que tiene una estupenda Biblioteca—dijo el rubio intentando cambiar de tema.  
  
—Ayúdame a buscarla.—Realmente no había estado nunca en ella, pero como cualquier vieja casa de una familia tan antigua como la Black tenía que tener una, solo esperaba que la sanguijuela de Mundungus Fletcher no la hubiera saqueado.  
  
Pasaron todo lo que quedaba de tarde habilitando la vieja biblioteca, para placer de Harry Draco que había disfrutado al encontrarla y bucear entre los miles de ejemplares y pergaminos, no le cupo la menor duda que la sección prohibida de la de Hogwarts era un paseo por un parque de infancia en comparación con la de los Black, pero el mismo se llevo la grata sorpresa que no solo se conformaba de textos sobre magia oscura. Además parecía que las largas manos Fletcher no habían llegado hasta allí.  
  
  
Kreacher les había llevado unos sandwiches, y si la vieja señora Black había estado complacida de ver a Draco, el viejo elfo doméstico había derramado mares de lágrimas al estar ante uno de los pocos descendientes dignos del linaje Black, aquel maldito elfo se había convertido en el admirador número uno del rubio y hasta le costaba que le prestara atención cuando intentaba hablarle.  
  
  
Le había pillado adecentado cada porción de suelo y hasta el sillón donde se había sentado, mientras que para Harry un sillón lleno de polvo y suciedad era óptimo para el mestizo, como solía llamarlo descaradamente.  
  
Aunque no pudo más que enternecerse cuando lo descubrió hecho un ovillo durmiendo plácidamente tras el sillón de Draco, ese elfo realmente había echado de menos a sus amos, intentaría ser más paciente con él.  
  
  
Estaban exhausto cuando había caído la noche y Harry que había estado pensando desde que Draco accediera a compartir con él aquellas vacaciones, en el dilema si tener una habitación para cada uno. Le había prometido que cada uno tendría la suya, no quería que pensara que sólo lo había llevado para obligarlo a dormir con él. Prefería que si eso era lo que ambos querían se diera solo. Por otro lado, al darle una habitación a parte quizás pensara que no había nada más.  
  
  
Realmente estaba hecho un mar de dudas y sabía que su relación aunque intensa era frágil y él no quería precipitar las cosas, no siempre que fuera capaz de dominarse.  
  
—He pensado que podemos ocupar dos de las habitaciones del primer piso, son las que están más acondicionadas—dijo intentando no reflejar toda su angustia, pero sin quitarle el ojo de encima al rubio.   
  
Éste parecía algo sorprendido pero no dijo nada, sencillamente asintió y acompañó a Harry a su habitación.  
  
  
Apoyados en el quicio de la que sería la habitación de Draco, Harry le vio entrar, intentaría respetar su espacio se decía una y otra vez, pero no era un iluso, tenerle tan cerca sin otros alumnos sin el toque de queda de la escuela, todo era sumamente excitante.  
  
  
—Buenas noches, Draco.—Mierda su voz había sonado demasiado estrangulada—.Descansa, mañana pensaremos qué te gustaría hacer o visitar durante estas dos semanas.  
  
El rubio le contempló sentado desde la cama, realmente era un ser hermoso, con su rubio cabello con toque de plata, unos ojos que siempre había considerado fríos pero en los que sabía que se podía abrasar, y un cuerpo que deseaba lamer de arriba a abajo, sin ropa, sin tiempo, ellos dos solos... Sí, mejor se iba.  
  
  
—Buenas noches Harry.—Fue la escueta despedida de Draco.  
  
  
Ya en su habitación se sentía que iba a estallar, pero hasta le parecía mal tocarse estando Draco en la habitación de enfrente. Esperaría, solo que no sabía cómo iba a dormir con esa tremenda erección. Una ducha concluyó, bien fría.  
  
  
Una vez salió de ella completamente helado se cobijó bajo las mantas, intentando despejar su mente de imágenes eróticas y pensando en qué planes podrían apetecer al otro, realmente él era una persona de gustos sencillos. Nunca había ido a un restaurante como tal, quizás eso fuera del gusto de Draco, pero seguramente lo mejor era preguntarle a él directamente, quería complacer hasta el más mínimo deseo que el rubio pudiera tener, y ahí estamos otra vez, maldito deseo incontrolable.  
  
Un libro, intentaría con un libro para distraer su mente, cuando estaba por abrir uno de los que había traído de Hogwarts, sonaron un par de toques en su puerta.  
  
—Adelante—dijo con una voz excesivamente cantarina. El maldito elfo doméstico nunca tocaba a la puerta dándole unos sustos de muerte, por lo que esperaba que solo pudiera ser Draco.  
  
  
Efectivamente, este apareció como una visión en pijama de seda negro y Harry se olvidó de tragar.  
  
—¿Puedo pasar un rato?—O estaba alucinando o era el tono más sugerente que jamás le había escuchado, si ya era difícil resistirse a un Draco en estado normal, con ese toque sugerente en su voz y apoyado en el quicio de su puerta, la visión se le estaba turbando.  
  
—Claro.—Genial respuesta Harry, genial de verdad.  
  
Lo vio aproximarse como el que ve venir a un gran felino, hermoso y letal, pero hipnótico. Se sentó a su lado, y Harry no era ni consciente de que tenía un libro entre las manos hasta que se cayó al suelo dando un sonoro golpe.  
  
  
Sintió los labios de Draco sobre los suyos, tentadores y Harry no necesitaba nada para estar en escasos segundos sobre el rubio, lo había tumbado en su cama con sus brazos por encima de la cabeza y su dura erección apretando contra el esbelto vientre.  
  
Todo era saliva, manos, jadeos, a Harry le costaba trabajo retener la atención en un solo punto, lo quería todo. Pero se llamó a la calma, a disfrutar de Draco, y de hacerle disfrutar a él también, era una visión completamente erótica, el pelo desordenado sobre la almohada, las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios hinchados de la implacable succión del moreno. Y sus ojos, que brillaban presa del más puro deseo, deseo por él, Harry no cabía en sí de gozo, le deseaba a él.  
  
Quería contemplarte completamente desnudo, no habían podido tener ese tipo de intimidad, y Harry la ansiaba.  
  
Quería que sus manos no fueran rudas, e intentó desnudar a Draco con delicadeza, este le miraba sin decir nada, tan solo una erótica sonrisa en sus labios. "Concéntrate Harry" se dijo.  
  
La seda le dio paso a un pecho blanco y suave, sus pezones rosados estaban completamente erectos y Harry se dedicó a lamerlos y mordisquearlos bajo la ardiente respiración de Draco. Pero no quería quedarse solo allí, quería más, lo quería entero, bajo por sus delgadas caderas la seda negra mostrando aquellos finos rizos rubios sin nada más de ropa interior.  
  
La longitud de su erección le recibía rosada y húmeda, y despojándole de toda tela oscura, contempló al hermoso rubio desnudo en su cama, aquella visión era arrebatadora, Harry de rodillas entre sus piernas se disponía a cumplir su promesa de lamerle hasta que le inundara su garganta.  
  
Pero notó una pálida mano sobre su pecho que le paró en su camino hacia su húmedo tesoro.  
  
—Ni sueñes que no quiero tenerte completamente desnudo, Potter—dijo el rubio reclamando—.Desnúdate para mí.  
  
Harry se hubiera arrancado la piel si el rubio se le hubiera pedido en esos momentos, así que se deshizo de la ropa lentamente ante la ansiosa mirada de Draco, se sentía completamente deseado, los ojos plateados eran puro deseo recorriendo la piel que él mismo exponía. Juguetonamente deslizó una mano bajo la cinturilla de su pantalón de pijama dándose un fuerte apretón a su erección, lo que arrancó un ronco jadeo en los dos.  
  
Pero no demoró en despojarse de toda la ropa como le había pedido, y expuso su duro miembro ante sus hambrientos ojos.  
  
—Eres tan condenadamente sexy—dijo Draco sin el más mínimo tono de burla.  
  
Harry nunca se había considerado nada del otro mundo en cuanto a su físico, y aquello le hacía hincharse de orgullo, no tanto por sí mismo, sino porque aquella hermosa criatura que tenía tumbada en su cama le considerara digno de sí mismo. "Sexy"  
  
—Lo que soy es un hombre de palabra—dijo inclinándose sobre Draco, colocando la punta de su erección sobre la de Draco—.Te dije que la próxima vez que tuviera tu polla en mi boca no te dejaría hasta que te corrieras dentro de mí.—Aquellas palabras fueron dichas suaves y muy cerca de los labios del rubio que se estremeció de placer.  
  
—Soy todo tuyo.—Y aquello fue dicho con un sentido mucho más profundo.  
  
—Mío—confirmó Harry antes de besarle.  
  
Pero ese beso no duró mucho, Harry tenía un objetivo claro, quería lamer sin limitaciones al rubio, posó su húmeda lengua en la base de su erección y lamió todo su miembro hasta recoger todo el líquido preseminal que se había acumulado en su punta rosada. Ante los jadeos de Draco, el moreno lamía lánguidamente cada vez dede más abajo, hasta llevar su lengua a los testículos de su amante.  
  
Draco se retorcía de placer sobre la cama, le encantaba verlo en ese estado, totalmente despreocupado perdiéndose en el placer.  
  
Abrió sus piernas dejando más espacio para que Harry le lamiera, harry acunó en sus manos sus testículo e introdujo todo su miembro dentro de la boca, intentándole dar un ritmo constante, quería descubrir qué toque era el que más le gustaba al rubio.  
  
—Oh, Harry—dijo Dracro—.Me vas a matar. No pares.  
  
Harry no paró sino que le dio más intensidad a su mamada, no hablaba en broma, quería que Draco se corriera en su boca mientras le chupaba, era un intenso deseo que albergaba desde aquel día. Y no había nada que le fuera a separar ahora mismo de llevarlo a ese punto.  
  
Podía notar cómo su propio pene chorreaba de excitación, no pudo evitar comenzar a tocarse, aquello era demasiado erótico.  
  
—No aguanto más, me voy a correr—dijo entre jadeos, le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, y su delgado cuerpo se tensaba como una cuerda.  
  
Harry intensificó sus movimientos, y Draco ya no podía hablar con sentido, solo jadeaba su nombre una y otra vez, ¿no era maravilloso?  
  
Un momento de quietud y pudo notar como su boca era inundada por un líquido espeso y caliente, aquello lo enloqueció, y se corrió a su vez, no quería dejar escapar nada y sintió como le acariciaban su cabello, levantó la mirada para ver a Draco incorporado y sucumbiendo a los últimos latigazos de placer.  
  
Definitivamente el rubio era delicioso, y sabía que ese momento volvería a repetirse.  
  
—Harry–dijo con una voz cansada—.Tú...  
  
—Draco, eres delicioso—fue su respuesta, recostándose a su lado, notó como el rubio buscaba su calor, ovillándose a su lado.   
  
Harry tomó las sábanas y los cubrió, abriendo sus brazos, notó como Draco sumido prácticamente en la inconsciencia se abrazaba a él. Aquel momento para Harry era único, y un sentimiento de dicha le inundó el pecho, no quería que Draco se fuera jamás de su cama.  
  
  
Le contemplaba, no queriendo perderse nada de él, su respiración era constante y él se vio como un protector de los sueños de su amante, aquel papel realmente le gustaba.  
  
—Duerme, mi amor, Yo velaré tus sueños—le dijo con un leve susurro antes de apagar la luz y sumirse él mismo en la inconsciencia.

 

o0o

 

  
  
                                                                                    
  
  
El moreno estaba profundamente dormido por lo que no podía ver al rubio entre sus brazos suspirar y llenarse de su aroma.  
  
—Te quiero, Harry Potter—dijo en no más que un susurro de palabras.


	26. Chapter 26

La luz despertó a Draco, unos haces de luz que entraban por las rendijas que dejaban las gruesas cortinas de aquella habitación.

Su cabeza seguía recostada en el pecho de Harry, este aún no se había despertado, ¿era posible ser más feliz de lo que lo era él en esos momentos? Los brazos del moreno le cubrían en un tierno abrazo, saberse importante para él le estaba llegando a puntos de su corazón que no pensó que ni tan siquiera tuviera.

Ciertamente, los sentimientos que había tenido por él habían sido intensos, pero en esos momentos la ternura que sentía le hacía saberse fuerte y débil a la vez.

Sumido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que dos hermosas esmeraldas le estaban contemplando. Cuando alzó la vista, sintió que le quemaban, podrían ser su puerto seguro pero no iba a negar que también le abrasaban.

Reptando sobre su abdomen se fue incorporando sobre el pecho del moreno, sentir su cálida piel era tan agradable, y sentir sus manos acariciándolo le parecía un excelente modo de despertar.

—Buenos días, Draco—dijo Harry con la voz algo pesada por el sueño.

—Buenos días—dijo sonriendo. Se alzó un poco más para tomar sus labios en un suave beso.

Cuando iba a retirarse una mano posesiva no le dejó despegarse, profundizando un beso mucho más tórrido y Draco no pudo resistirse. ¿Realmente iba a ser capaz de negarle algo al moreno?

Harry le tomó de las caderas y le colocó sobre sí mismo, haciéndole deslizarse por su cuerpo, la erección con la que el rubio había despertado se le clavaba en el vientre pero no parecía que eso le importara.

Empujó a este un poco más hacia abajo y una ola de placer le inundó cuando pudo sentir la propia erección del moreno entre sus nalgas.

—Draco—jadeó Harry, y el rubio comenzó a frotarse contra el duro miembro del moreno.

Notaba la humedad que estaba dejando en su entrada con cada roce, y como su propio pene se frotaba contra el cuerpo del moreno.

Le deseaba, pura y llanamente, notarle entre sus nalgas húmedo y rígido era demasiado para su propio deseo, le quería dentro, quería sentir como Harry le inundaba y se hacían uno. Como si el moreno estuviera conectado con su mente, le agarró fuerte separando sus ya húmedos cachetes.

Cada nuevo movimiento acababa certeramente en la cada vez más dilatada entrada de Draco, sabía que aún no estaba preparado, pero deseaba que una de aquellas suaves pero decididas estocadas acabaran por abrirlo y tener la dura polla de Harry dentro de él.

—Harry...—no era capaz de enfocar más allá, quería rogarle que lo follara, pero aún, estúpidamente se sentía algo cohibido—.Harry, me estás matando.

Los ojos verdes se dilataron si es que aún podían hacerlo más, y un gemido ronco inundó la habitación, no era el único que quería más, estaba claro.

—¿Quieres...?—la pregunta no fue terminada, otro enorme jadeo se escapó de sus labios, y Draco quería lamerlos.

—Sí—dijo Draco al separarse—.Quiero que estés dentro de mí.

—Yo nunca...—dijo tímidamente Harry, pero levantó una de sus oscuras cejas sonriendo—.Pero sabes que aprendo rápido.

Aquello arrancó una carcajada al rubio, le encantaba cuando el siempre tímido león le mostraba esa nueva faceta suya. Pero pronto la risa se convirtieron en gemidos cuando el moreno empezó a acariciar su ano, no quería cerrar los ojos, quería mirarle y saber cómo le excitaba acariciarlo.

—Méteme un dedo—le pidió.

Pudo notar cómo el dedo corazón de Harry se iba enterrando suavemente dentro de él, supo que el vientre del moreno estaba totalmente pringoso por su preseminal, pero unas gotas escaparon humedeciéndole aún más.

Harry no necesitó muchas indicaciones más cuando comenzó a sacar y meter su dedo, Draco a pesar de querer concentrarse en los ojos esmeraldas no podía evitar cerrar los ojos y sentir como olas de placer le recorrían el cuerpo. Rápidamente le siguió un segundo dedo, estaba claro que el tímido Gryffindor murió en la guerra junto a Voldemort, aquel chico bajo él, tenía claro que quería volverlo loco de placer.

—Más...—jadeó.

Ahora eran tres y se movían rápidamente, Draco se incorporó apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho de Harry, este lo miraba embelesado sin romper ni por un segundo el ritmo que llevaban sus dedos en su culo.

Miró con avidez la polla de Draco, y con su otra mano arrastró todas las gotas acumuladas en su glande y se lo llevó a la boca, saboreando vorazmente a Draco.

Al rubio le costaba pensar con claridad, ver a Harry lamerse los dedos embarrados con sus fluidos mientras le penetraba con sus dedos estuvo a punto de hacerle correrse, pero quería más, esta vez le quería a él, dentro, rápido y fuerte.

—Fóllame...—Harry abrió los ojos mirándole indeciso—.Fóllame, Harry...

Sintió como salían sus dedos, y aunque quisiera protestar por el abandono sabía que lo que iba a meterle ahora le iba a llevar a un punto más alto de placer.

El glande del Harry se sentía caliente en su culo lo suficientemente dilatado para que este pudiera entrar, la sensación de que fuera introduciéndose en él lentamente era indescriptible, quemaba y a la vez quería más, apretó sus dientes hasta que notó el cuerpo del moreno contra el suyo. Totalmente relleno, miró a Harry, la imagen del más auténtico deseo.

Draco se incorporó un poco clavándose incluso más, Harry jadeó su nombre y este se movió hacia delante, la sensación resbaladiza dentro de sí, saliéndose fue acompañada por la unión de gemidos, ya no sabía dónde empezaban los suyos y donde los del moreno.

Se mecía sobre el cuerpo de Harry controlando él la penetración, era delicioso, podía notar como el miembro del moreno incidía en aquel oculto punto de placer, le miraba embelesado y derretido, Draco se sentía arder por todo su ser.

El ritmo fue volviéndose más rápido, necesita sentirlo completamente dentro de sí, gemía incoherencias, y el moreno le acompaño en el ritmo, cada vez más fuerte, más rápido

—Draco, no aguanto—dijo Harry con la voz estrangulada.

Él mismo sentía que no podía aguantar más, Harry le tomó fuertemente de las caderas y lo taladró desde abajo, Draco no podía aguantar más, estaba a punto de correrse cuando con una certera estocada regó el vientre del moreno, llegándole hasta el mentón. Verle correrse enturbió la verde mirada del pelinegro, aquellos ojos profundos perdidos en olas de placer. Sintió cómo el semen de Harry se disparaba, sus contracciones y una sensación cálida dentro de sí.

Contempló aún desde arriba como todos los músculos de Harry se iba relajando, dejando atrás los espasmos del orgasmo, aquel bendito rostro que hacía solo unos segundos era el sumun del deseo, le llenaba el pecho de ternura.

Y más cuando este le aproximó hacia él y le abrazó buscando sus labios a la vez que los cubría con las sábanas.

—Descansa—le susurró al oído—.Jamás había probado nada tan bueno, y pienso repetir tanto como pueda.

Notó su sonrisa pero estaba quedándose profundamente dormido de nuevo, sí, bien pensado no tenían por qué abandonar esa cama en todo el día.


	27. Chapter 27

Llevaban tres días encerrados en casa, y era cierta la promesa que le había hecho a Draco, nunca había probado nada tan bueno como estar dentro del rubio, y no se cansaba, quería tenerle en cualquier lugar, a cualquier momento y por lo que parecía no era el único que lo deseaba.

Pero también sabía que el platinado hacía mucho que no disfrutaba de una salida normal, hacía grandes esfuerzos por no tenerlo metido en su cama por otras 72 horas más.

Cuando lo vio aparecer en el salón de la Biblioteca, su respiración se colapsó, tenía que estar prohibido ser tan jodida y condenadamente hermoso, con un traje oscuro y una camisa blanca, era el colmo de la perfección.

De verdad que tenía que tomar control para no agarrarlo allí mismo y montarlo sobre la mesa sobre la que se apoyaba Draco.

—Te ves impresionante—le dijo sinceramente.

El rubio alzó una ceja, y adoptó ese gesto que durante años le había destinado.

—Un Malfoy siempre se ve impresionante—bien, quizás no pudiera contenerse más, le encantaba su arrogante rubio. 

Se levantó caminando hacia él, sabía que él sabía que le estaba poniendo cachondísimo, y su erección no tardó en acompañar al moreno por la sala.

—Rubito—le dijo agarrándole por el mentón—.Porque soy un hombre de palabra y te prometí salir a cenar, pero cuando volvamos te voy a follar sobre esta mesa.

Draco dejó escapar un jadeo que hizo replantearse a Harry si el orden de los factores alteraría el producto, tomó una enorme bocanada de aire y se controló.

—¿Y a dónde vamos?—dijo curioso el rubio, pero algunos tintes de nerviosismo perfilaban su postura. 

Quería que aquello fuera una sorpresa, suponía que Draco no conocía mucho del mundo muggle, así que un paseo por el Támesis con una cena en un restaurante de moda le pareció buena idea, él nunca había frecuentado sitios así; bien porque no había tenido dinero y era un niño escuálido y sólo, o cuando había tenido edad suficiente tenía a un grupo de mortífagos desquiciados siempre detrás. Le gustaba pensar que ambos descubrirían ese mundo juntos. Además estaba el hecho de que ambos serían absolutamente anónimos allí. Paso a paso, pensó Harry.

 

Solo le pidió que se abrigara, había pensado que sería toda una aventura para Draco montarse en unos de los taxis londinenses e ir viendo las calles iluminadas con motivos navideños hasta llegar al río. 

Y no se había equivocado, lo miraba todo recordándole a él cuando había ido por primera vez al callejón Diagón. Aunque siempre guardando la compostura, cuando se apearon del taxi en el embarcadero donde tomaron el barco, pudo notar el brillo en sus ojos. Aquello era mucho mejor que un millón de palabras, ver a Draco feliz y emocionado era algo que podría convertirse en adictivo para él. Nunca había tenido a nadie de quien ocuparse, ni nadie que se ocupara de él, y la sensación de querer complacerlo le llenaba de un modo que nunca había sentido. ¿Sería eso lo que llamaban amor?

El paseo en barco, a pesar de ser vísperas de Navidad, fue muy agradable, Harry los había cubierto de un hechizo calentador, para poder disfrutar de aquella travesía; aún así le agradó en extremo que su compañero se mantuviera pegado a él todo el trayecto, notar su cálido cuerpo era siempre maravilloso. Y más que todo ello, notar su cercanía no tanto física sino sentimental. 

En el tiempo que llevaban juntos Harry había podido descubrir que el rubio era bueno escondiendo sus verdaderas emociones, por lo que muchas veces le costaba leerle y comprenderle. A diferencia de él, al que siempre habían dicho que era como un libro abierto. Pero se sentía orgulloso y honrado de poder ver esos sutiles cambios en la manera de actuar que tenía Draco con él, el roce que ahora estaban compartiendo era signo de ello.

Le agarró por la cintura estrechándole aún más, Draco dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry, definitivamente podía acostumbrarse a ese tipo de relación, de hecho esperaba que aquello no acabara, que sólo fuera el comienzo y cuando acabaran la escuela ellos pudieran continuar. Pero no tenía claro cuales eran los planes de Draco para el futuro, y sabiendo que aquello le preocupaba prefirió disfrutar de ese día en su compañía.

 

—Gracias—musitó Draco en su oído, el suave roce de su aliento en su oreja le había erizado la piel—No imaginé que el mundo muggle podría ser tan hermoso.

—Espero que nuestro próximo destino también te guste—dijo sin añadir nada más.

 

No hablaron más durante el trayecto del barco, vieron anochecer en la cubierta y se apearon antes de volver al punto de origen, caminaron por las calles de un Londres ya anochecido. Solo había recorrido aquellas calles cuando habían salido huyendo de los mortífagos en la boda de Bill y Fleur, Hermione los había aparecido en aquella zona de Londres, mucho más acostumbrada al mundo muggle que ellos.

Encontró la dirección del restaurante donde tenían la reserva, y notó como el rubio se maravilló al entrar en ese lugar tan moderno, el mundo mágico siempre le había parecido a Harry bastante anticuado en comparación a la evolución que habían llevado los muggles en su mundo. Draco pegaba en ambos mundos, podría pasar por un apuesto caballero del siglo XVIII y por un urbanita moderno relacionado con el arte o los negocios. 

Él también miraba sorprendido el local, de no ser por querer agradar al rubio no hubiera ido a un lugar como aquel, él era más de Fish and chip en puestos callejeros.

 

Se dirigieron a la recepción donde una atractiva chica gestionaba las reservas.

—Buenas noches, ¿Tienen reserva?—les preguntó con una amplia sonrisa. 

—Sí, a nombre de Harry Potter.

—Por supuesto, Señor Potter, mesa para dos, acompáñenme.—La chica antes de girarse echó una mirada evaluativa a Draco, no supo si sentirse celoso, o sencillamente constatar el hecho que el rubio era un ser hermoso a el que no sólo él podría dejar de mirar embobado.

La mesa estaba ubicada en una zona estupenda, otorgándoles intimidad sin tener que esconderse, podían ver toda la actividad del local.

 

—No hubiera pensado que te gustaran este tipo de ambientes, Potter—dijo Draco mirándolo todo de una manera discreta.

—Seguro que me crees si te digo que jamás había venido, ¿verdad?—dijo sonriendo-

—Verdad, no es de los lugares que solía frecuentar anteriormente, pero es estupendo.—Esta vez si que se enfocó en sus ojos, no había rastro de petulancia de clase alta—.Tienes buen gusto.

Saber que aquello era de su agrado le hacía estar más que contento, había puesto especial interés en que aquella noche todo fuera perfecto.

La comida fue deliciosa, él no estaba acostumbrado a platos tan elaborados pero no podía negar que eran exquisitos, quizás ambos pudieran descubrir los manjares que podría ofrecerle esa ciudad a ambos, se estaba ilusionando con el futuro que quería para ellos, y sabía que debía echar un poco el freno, eran jóvenes, aún les quedaba mucho camino por andar en la vida, aunque a juicio de Harry, para él habían vivido demás, experiencias que te hacían madurar a golpe de tragedias. Sí, eran jóvenes pero no se sentía inmaduro para formar una pareja y vivir la vida junto a Draco.

No era bueno callando lo que su corazón moría por preguntar, y Draco a la altura de los postres rindiéndose a la evidencia le preguntó.

—Suéltalo, Harry, o te explotará la cabeza—le dijo sonriendo, aunque en su mirada había un dejo de preocupación.

—No quiero arruinar esta velada, Draco—le costó contenerse, pero no quería poner las cosas tan serias entre ellos si el rubio aún no quería.

La cara de Draco, a pesar de lo bien que podía llegar a disimular, se contrajo por la preocupación, sería mejor que lo soltara, quizás el otro se estuviera haciendo ideas equivocadas, y estaba realmente cansado que su relación desde los 11 años se hubiera basado en equívocos y medias verdades.

—Sólo me preguntaba si una vez que acabemos la escuela, querrás continuar viéndonos—soltó finalmente. No quería perderse ninguna reacción pero también se sentía mortalmente expuesto, temía que Draco le rechazase, le costaba imaginarse sin él.

 

—Quizás sea un poco pronto para saber qué será de nuestras vidas, ¿no crees?—fue lo único que dijo.

Aquello le cayó a Harry como un balde de agua fría, ni negaba ni afirmaba, pero ante la falta de entusiasmo él sólo podía pensar lo peor.

—Tienes razón—claudicó, no es que no fuera cierto, pero Harry estaba muy emocionado con aquello que tenían, quizás Draco, siempre más prudente no quisiera aventurar nada.

Sintió la mano del rubio tomar la suya, y alzó la mirada, sus ojos plateados brillaban con emoción, y estaba allí sentado con él, durmiendo en su cama, siendo suyo todos los días.

—Harry, no sé qué será de mi una vez salga de Hogwarts—dijo de forma seria—.Habré cumplido los 18 años, y no sé con qué nueva treta me saldrá el Ministerio.—Apretó fuertemente su mano y sus ojos brillaron más—.No hay nada más en este mundo que desee que seguir viéndote, todo el tiempo que pueda y todo el tiempo que quieras.

Ahora el sobrecogido era Harry, no había pensado que los motivos de la cautela de Draco fueran esos, sino lo que realmente sintiera por él.

No dijo nada, no hizo promesas de defenderlo ante el Ministerio, eso era algo sobre lo que ya estaba trabajando.

No quería que su relación se basara en que le debía nada, desequilibraría la balanza, y él quería jugar en igualdad de condiciones. Y bien sabía él, que cuando le debes a alguien tu libertad, tu futuro, puede llevar a equivocar tus sentimientos. Draco debía elegirlo libremente, entre todas las posibilidades.

—Podrás y yo querré—dijo en un susurro sonriendo al rubio.

—La noche ha sido maravillosa, Harry—dijo Draco sonriente—.Te lo agradezco sinceramente, pero no podemos ser descorteses, tenemos una mesa en la Biblioteca que nos está esperando, ¿recuerdas?—Las últimas palabras fueron dichas cargadas de intención, y Harry salivó de anticipación por cumplir con su amenaza de follarle sobre la mesa.

—No podemos ser descorteses...


	28. Chapter 28

Quedaban pocos días para volver a Hogwarts y saber que tendrían que volver a separarse se le hacía duro a Draco, aquellas vacaciones habían sido estupendas para él, jamás, ni en los viajes más opulentos que hiciera con sus padres, había estado mejor.  
  
La compañía de Harry era calma y a la vez tempestad, estar al lado suya le hacía sentir bien, todo era cómodo, fluido y cálido; había descubierto que sentarse apoyándose en el pecho del moreno para leer era su postura favorita. Pero también era la tempestad que arrasaba su cuerpo con tan solo una sonrisa, una sonrisa que le decía todo lo que le iba a hacer, todo lo que iba a gozar en segundos. El toque de sus dedos, de su lengua, cuando le penetraba, aquello era maravilloso.   
  
  
Volver al castillo hacía que ese contacto con el moreno no pudiera darse, no del modo natural con el que lo estaban viviendo en aquellos días, no compartían casa por ende no compartían dormitorio, todo estaba lleno de gente, lo viera como lo viera, no era aquel refugio de dos semanas que habían compartido.  
  
Volvía a su mente la pregunta que le hizo el moreno en el restaurante, ¿Querría seguir viéndole una vez acabada la escuela? La respuesta era un rotundo sí, sí y mil veces sí, ¿cómo no iba a querer seguir con él? Pero no quería ligar a Harry a lo que le deparara su futuro, sabía que este no iba a ser nada halagüeño, en la burbuja que estaban viviendo ellos solo eran Draco y Harry, nada más, sus apellidos no importaban, pero uno era el Salvador del Mundo Mágico y el otro un Paria.   
  
Aquellos pensamientos lo entristecían y como había aprendido a la fuerza en aquel último año, sólo se dejaría llevar, no iba a forzar la ruptura entre ellos dos por lo que el futuro le pudiera deparar, él no lo iba a romper. Y con esa idea más alegre le hizo cara al día.  
  
Su rutina en aquella casa había sido de su total agrado, despertaban todas mañanas juntos, adoraba despertarse abrazado al moreno, era tan cálido y su olor era lo mejor que su olfato hubiera olido nunca. Desayunaban en la cocina, que a pesar de encontrarse en un estado de bastante dejadez era acogedora, nada que ver con las de Malfoy Manor. Y Kreacher se había descubierto como un muy buen cocinero, aunque Harry decía desconocía aquella cualidad oculta del elfo que solo había desarrollado desde el momento en que Draco había llegado.  
  
Después pasaban la mañana paseando por la ciudad, a Draco le encantaba descubrir los parques cercanos a Grimmauld Place. Las tardes las dedicaban a sus estudios, se preparaban para los exámenes de finales de año. Draco aún no tenía claro lo que haría con sus resultados. Si todo hubiera seguido el rumbo natural hubiera seguido los pasos de su padre y se hubiera convertido en un hombre de negocios como todos los Malfoy; eximido de esa responsabilidad podía ver más posibilidades, pero no sabía si todas ellas podrían ser para él.   
  
Siempre le habían gustado las pociones y hechizos curativos, eran realmente complejos, pero a él se le daban bien. En secreto era él quien curaba las lesiones de sus compañeros de casa cuando se herían en acciones nada loables en Hogwarts.  
  
Harry le había dicho que su sueño siempre había sido ser auror, y que en el Ministerio le habían dicho que podría acceder directamente sin pasar los EXTASIS pero que él no quería tratos de favor, si superaba las pruebas entraría sino, se dedicaría a otra cosa.  
  
La vía rápida siempre había sido el lema de su familia, aunque a veces la vía rápida conllevaba sembrar una red de favores y chantajes con mucho esfuerzo, ¿Draco no hubiera cogido el puesto? No lo sabía, parecía que estar con Harry tanto tiempo le estaba afectando sus principios, o quizás es que esos nunca fueron suyos sino que los había heredado.  
  
Por las noches Harry le había enseñado un artilugio Muggle que le había dejado asombrado "vídeo" le llamaba. En el se reproducían películas muggles que habían dejado fascinado al rubio, sorprendido que aquello no tuviera nada que ver con la Magia y fuera tan "mágico" habían devorado todas las películas que Harry tenía y habían salido a "alquilar" más a un videoclub enorme llamado "Blockbuster". No se podía decir que aquellos muggles no tenían cosas sorprendentes, quizás los había infravalorado si eran capaces de crear esas historias que te absorbían completamente.  
  
Pero lo mejor de todo fue cuando Harry lo llevó a un cine, Draco estaba impresionado, nada podía compararse a ver una película en el cine, vieron "Armaggedon" y Draco estuvo en tensión toda la película al punto de que no comprendía como todos aquellos Muggles podían estarse tan quietecitos viendo semejante Drama en la enorme pantalla. Harry le había tomado de la mano y le había susurrado que nada de aquello era cierto, tan solo fantasía y que realmente ninguno de los protagonista estaban muertos.  
  
Realmente era muy impresionante todo lo que el mundo muggle albergaba y para sus adentros tuvo que dar crédito a aquellos seres humanos de los que prácticamente desconocía todo. ¿Por qué destruir a unos seres capaces de crear semejantes inventos? Se sintió estúpido de no haberse cuestionado jamás las ideas de su familia.  
  
Pero algo que siempre había acompañado a su rutina, aparte de la cantidad de sexo que eran capaces de practicar, era que habían estado ellos dos solos en todos esos días. Draco al principio pensó que Granger y Weasley se aparecerían por allí, no es que tuviera nada contra ellos, pero disfrutaba de todo ese tiempo en soledad con Harry, de poder ser cariñoso con él, algo que sería incapaz de hacer si tuvieran "invitados".  
  
El año nuevo había sido realmente especial para él, como el comienzo de una nueva vida teniendo a la persona que más amaba junto a él, lo celebraron al modo muggle, esperando por unas campanas a través de la televisión que indicaran el inicio del nuevo año. Lo cierto es que lo había disfrutado mucho más que las formales cenas que se organizaban en la mansión.  
  
  
  
  
A sólo dos días de su vuelta a Hogwarts su rutina cambio cuando una lechuza dejó a Harry muy pensativo por toda la mañana.  
  
No le gustaba verlo así, en el tiempo que llevaban juntos Draco había comprobado que el Gryffindor era como un libro abierto para mostrar sus emociones, y a Draco eso le resultaba del todo refrescante, siempre sabía de qué humor estaba el moreno, o si guardaba algo que quisiera decirle no tardaba más de 10 minutos en tener la necesidad de decírselo.  
  
  
Pero llevaba toda la mañana raro y estaba poniendo muy nervioso a Draco, así que fue él el que le preguntó.  
  
—¿Qué te preocupa Harry?—le dijo mientras repasaban sus trabajos para clase que ya habían terminado por ese día.  
  
Harry lo miraba de una manera intensa, parecía que algo se debatía dentro de él y no tenía el valor para decirlo. Pero tomó una amplia bocanada de aire y estiró su mano para enlazarla con la de Malfoy.  
  
—No sé si lo sabes, pero soy el padrino de Teddy Lupin, el hijo de Remus Lupin y Thonk, Nymphadora Thonk—apretó su mano—tu prima.  
  
  
Draco se quedó paralizado, desconocía ese dato, realmente no sabía que habían tenido un hijo, no era como si su familia tuviera ningún trato con la hermana repudiada de su madre. Pero ella, su tía debía estar viva, y Harry era el padrino del niño.  
  
—¿Y?—preguntó con un hilo de voz Draco.  
  
—Después de la muerte de sus padres, Teddy fue acogido por su abuela materna, Andrómeda Thonk—Harry chequeaba las reacciones de Draco.  
  
—Mi tía—dijo Draco.  
  
—Tu tía—confirmó Harry.  
  
—El verano pasado los visité muchas veces, y Andrómeda me pidió si podía venir a verme con el bebe.—Harry de pronto miró al suelo, aquella actitud desconcertaba a Draco.  
  
—¿Y por qué estás así?—preguntó Draco—¿Por mí?  
  
—Sí, te prometí que estas dos semanas serían únicamente para nosotros.—Tomó aire—.Y la aparición de dos miembros de tu familia que fueron repudiados no creo que sea lo que más te agrade.  
  
Draco no contestó en el momento, prefirió pensar más detenidamente lo que fuera a decir. Realmente para él eran desconocidos, no podría considerarlos como familia pues él nunca los había visto. En su casa nunca se hablaba de Andrómeda Black, ni siquiera de un muerto de hablaba menos que de ella. Pero su madre guardaba una foto de las tres hermanas de jóvenes, ella no sabía que él lo sabía, pues la descubrió un día y ella la tenía bien oculta de los ojos de su padre.  
  
Eran tres jóvenes realmente hermosas, y definitivamente muy parecidas, la mayor diferencia era el color de pelo de cada una de ellas, Andrómeda tenía el pelo castaño, pero el rostro era singularmente hermoso, y muy parecida a su madre. Realmente eso era lo que más lo preocupaba, lo que sentiría al ver a la hermana de su madre. Su madre, que nunca saldría de Azkaban, ella nunca había sido una mujer cariñosa ni habían tenido una relación cercana, pero era su madre...  
  
Fue el turno de apretar la mano de Harry, si él era el padrino de aquel niño, era importante para él, había pasado su verano con ellos, ¿Quién era él para interponerse en sus relaciones?  
  
—¿Prefieres que me vaya antes a Hogwarts?—dijo Draco sencillamente con una sonrisa en los labios—.No hay ningún problema, podrás pasar estos días con ellos.   
  
Harry lo miró asombrado, pero aún con el ceño fruncido.  
  
—No, no quiero perder ni un momento que pueda pasar contigo, Draco—dijo en un tono subyugado—.Me preguntaba si querrías conocerlos...  
  
Los ojos esmeraldas expectantes de Harry eran imposibles de evadir, ¿cómo iba a poder negarle nada?   
  
—Sí.  
  
—¿Seguro? No tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres...  
  
—Los conoceré—dijo intentando disimular el nerviosismo que sentía.  
  
Una enorme sonrisa se instauró en la cara de Harry, por cosas como aquella sabía que sería muy difícil negarle nada.  
  
  
  
—Les escribiré diciéndoles que vengan mañana a tomar el té, ¿te parece?—preguntó alegre el moreno.  
  
Draco sólo asintió mientras Harry le enterraba entre sus brazos, por recompensas como aquellas quizás valiera la pena.

 

 

  
o0o

 

 

  
  
Draco estuvo nervioso toda la mañana, no podía evitarlo aunque le había dicho a Harry que no había ningún problema, sentía como si el corazón se le fuera a salir por la boca, se calmaba diciéndose que no eran más que una mujer y un bebe, ¿Qué tan mal podría salir?  
  
A las 16:00 en punto notó cómo la casa vibraba, las protecciones le avisaban que alguien quería acceder a la Red flu y el momento que había estado esperando desde la tarde anterior por fin de iba a dar.  
  
  
De la chimenea surgió una mujer con un niño de no más de un año en brazos, lo primero que llamó su atención no fue ella sino el pelo turquesa del pequeño. Sus ojos muy abiertos se llenaron de alegría cuando vieron a Harry y este saltó de los brazos de su abuela pero Harry estuvo rápido y lo agarró antes de que tocara el suelo.  
  
Un sonido que para el pequeño debería significar "Harry" salía de su boca, pero a Draco no le sonaba más que ieees continuadas. No hacía mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que aquel niño adoraba a Harry, y que a este le ocurría lo mismo con el peliazul.  
  
Fundidos en un tierno abrazo, Draco alzó los ojos a la otra figura que le estaba mirando fijamente.  
  
El corazón se le congeló en el pecho, la mujer que había junto a la chimenea podría ser su madre, y el dolor lo paralizó, notó sus ojos humedecerse pero logró contener las lágrimas que querían salir.  
  
  
—Buenas tardes Draco—dijo la mujer, la voz era hermosa, y agradeció que no sonara como su madre o sería incapaz de contener las lágrimas—.Es un placer conocerte.  
  
Se fue aproximando hacia él, realmente había diferencias entre ella y su madre, pero era una sensación tan extraña que le dejó sin habla.  
  
La mujer le tendió su mano, Draco se la quedo mirando, era delgada pero no tan fina como la de su madre. Automáticamente Draco acercó la suya propia y se las estrecharon.  
  
—Encantado de conocerla—dijo Draco—.Tía.  
  
Una hermosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro, ni su madre ni la loca de su tía Bellatrix habían tenido jamás una sonrisa de ese tipo, e inconscientemente Draco le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
  
El extraño momento fue roto por un grito del niño que Harry aún tenía entre sus brazos que luchaba por escaparse de ellos, mirando a Draco y Andrómeda.  
  
—Harry, puedes dejarlo en el suelo—dijo la mujer. Con un giro de varita convirtió el suelo en una mullida alfombra colorida y blanda en la que el pequeño gateo con una velocidad asombrosa hasta llegar hasta ellos.  
  
El pequeño se puso de pie agarrándose a una pierna de las piernas de Draco, este entre asustado y sorprendido no sabía que hacer con el niño reenganchado de su pierna.  
  
El pequeño se puso de pie sobre sus rollizas piernitas y le tiró los brazos pidiendo ser alzado. Draco miraba intermitentemente a Harry y a Andrómeda en busca de ayuda.  
  
—Teddy quiere que lo alces en brazos—dijo con una sonrisa Harry a su lado mientras le acariciaba un hombro.  
  
Draco aún no estaba seguro y echó una mirada a su tía, ella sonreía complacida por la insistencia del niño. Draco se agachó y lo alzó en sus brazos, él nunca había tenido a un niño en brazos, de hecho nunca había habido bebés en su familia, siendo todos sus amigos de su edad, para él interactuar con uno era absolutamente desconocido.  
  
Teddy le miraba serio, y Draco debía tener el mismo semblante serio y extrañado. Una regordeta mano le tomó el platinado cabello y rió, como solo un bebe sabe hacerlo, haciendo reír a todos los adultos cuando sus propios cabellos cambiaron de azul a rubio platino.  
  
—Parece que mi ahijado tiene nuevas preferencias—dijo Harry queriendo aparentar celoso, pero una enorme sonrisa se extendía por su cara.  
  
—El niño sólo tiene buen gusto, Potter—dijo Draco con una mueca altiva, pero le duró poco cuando le hizo una pedorreta al pequeño y este estalló en carcajadas.  
  
  
Draco atesoraría esa tarde entre sus recuerdos más hermosos, de la nada habían salido dos miembros desconocidos de su familia, que no le rechazaban y eran sumamente agradables.   
  
  
  
Quizás si hubiera un futuro diferente para él, pensaba entre los brazos de Harry.


	29. Chapter 29

Harry podía decir que habían sido los días más felices de su vida, podrían ser los recuerdos que almacenara cuando tuviera que invocar un recuerdo feliz para su Patronus, la sonrisa de Draco, los besos de Draco, los gemidos de Draco, bien DRACO.

 

Cuando se reencontró con Hermione y Ron, la sonrisa que lucía lo decía todo, y la morena le abrazó fuerte, mientras el pelirrojo le daba palmadas en la espalda.

—Bueno, ¿y qué tal vosotros chicos?—preguntó Harry no queriendo ser más el centro de atención. Lamentaba haber tenido que rechazar la invitación de los Weasley para pasar las Navidades con ellos, pero no se arrepentía lo más mínimo.

El gesto de Ron lo dijo todo, no podría ser nunca lo mismo sin Fred, y se sintió completamente culpable de no haber estado con ellos en esa fecha tan importante. Un pensamiento cruzó su mente, un montón de cabezas pelirrojas rodeando a una completamente plateada, ¿podría algún día reunir a todas las personas que quería bajo un mismo techo? El corazón se le aceleró, pero trató de calmarse y no anticiparse a los acontecimientos.

En esos momentos, solamente pudo abrazar a su amigo, sería duro, pero sentía como si en la Sala de Común de Gryffindor Fred Weasley les estuviera observando, con una sonrisa torcida y una broma a punto en su varita. 

Fueron interrumpidos por dos jóvenes que entraron a la carrera riendo, en pelirrojo bufó y Harry se dio cuenta de quienes eran Ginny y Neville, se quedaron mirándose conteniendo la risa.

—Parecen dos niños pequeños—dijo Ron malhumorado, nunca llevaba bien los novios de su hermana pequeña. Pero Harry pensaba que ellos hacían una estupenda pareja y que se les veía completamente felices.

Eso le hizo pensar en cómo iban a llevar su relación Draco y él, le encantaría poder ser como esos dos, tomados de la mano, besándose por cualquier esquina sin importar quien los viera.  
Y se dio cuenta que era una soberana estupidez no hacerlo, ¿acaso le importaba lo que pensaran los demás? Nunca había sido así, en sus pocos años de vida había pasado de la miseria al estrellato, vuelto a caer y subir numerosas veces sin haberlo deseado; la única opinión que le importaba era la de Draco.

En cualquier caso, se moría por verlo, y estaba deseando que llegara clase de pociones para poder estar cerca de él y poder comentárselo.

Pero lo cierto es que no hizo falta, entrando a desayunar esa mañana al Gran Comedor, Harry vio a Draco, no hacía ni 24 horas que no estaban juntos pero Harry notó como se le ensanchaba el corazón, una tímida sonrisa del rubio le hizo sentir feliz y sin pensárselo se fue directo hacia él. El beso que le dio, si hubiera podido ser consciente de algo más que ellos dos, dejó en un absoluto silencio a todo el comedor claustro incluido. Todos, absolutamente todos, se habían quedado embobados; por años habían sido testigos de sus peleas, sus burlas y su enemistad y tan solo aquellos muy cercanos habrían podido saber de sus nuevos sentimientos. Pero aún así, incluso Hermione y Ron se quedaron con la boca abierta.

No fue consciente de lo que había causado su reacción, Draco lucía un sonrojo adorable, y si no hubiera sido por el silencio perturbador que los rodeaba hubiera continuado besándole.

Ambos se tomaron de la mano y encararon al resto.

—Realmente me gustaría poder sentarme a desayunar contigo—le dijo Harry en susurros a su precioso rubio.

—Pues hagámoslo—dijo firme Draco.

 

Besarse en público estaba claro que los había dejado a todos en shock, si ambos compartían mesa en Slytherin aquello seguramente fuera un hito en la historia de Hogwarts ¿Por qué no? Ya habían cruzado una línea que jamás hubieran imaginado, y Harry sentía que era absurdo esa estricta división en las zonas comunes. 

Harry tiró de su mano encaminándose a la mesa de Slytherin guiñándole un ojo por el camino.

Las consternadas serpientes se quedaron realmente sorprendidas cuando Harry se sentó en la mesa corrida de su casa, una prefecta de la que no conocía el nombre se levantó.

 

—Él no puede sentarse aquí—dijo en voz alta—.Es un Gryffindor.—Aquello fue dicho como si el calamar gigante se hubiera sentado a su mesa.

—Walsh, cállate—dijo gélidamente Draco, realmente Harry estaba agradecido de que hubiera dejado de usar ese tono con él. Se te podía helar la sangre de lo frío que podía llegar a ser—.Él es mi novio y va a desayunar conmigo.

En mitad de aquel silencio la voz de Draco se escuchó perfectamente por todo el Comedor, alta y clara, y con un mensaje que hacía derretirse al moreno de ojos verdes que le miraba en esos momentos con auténtica adoración.

 

Harry dirigió su mirada a la directora, su siempre serio y arrugado semblante lucía sonriente y asintió, dando permiso a los muchachos a compartir la mesa de los Slytherin.

 

Aquel tan solo fue el primero de muchos de los días que ambos compartieron mesa, unas veces con los amigos de Harry otras con los de Draco. Y sin habérselo propuesto otros estudiantes comenzaron a imitarlos, sentándose con sus amigos de otras casas, incluso familias que había sido divididas. Con ello abrieron un camino cerrado por siglos donde serpientes y leones, tejones y cuervos, tan solo fueron los nombres de las casas y no la división que marcarían las futuras amistades.


	30. Chapter 30

**_12 años después_**  
  
  
Harry miraba a todos lados, ¿dónde demonios se había escapado ese condenado mocoso? Un mar de cabellos rojizos actuaba como una cortina de humo para las travesuras de aquel pillo que tenía como ahijado.  
  
Molly estaba hablando tranquilamente con Andrómeda, las mujeres habían desarrollado una verdadera amistad con el paso de los años. Harry se alegraba que ambas hubieran podido apoyarse en los momentos duros que vivieron tras la guerra y la pérdida de sus hijos.  
  
Ron y Hermione estaban hablando con Ginny y Neville, se sentía orgulloso de poderlos seguir teniendo como amigos después de los años, habían pasado momentos complicados pero allí estaban, siempre con una sonrisa y unos brazos para recibirle. Aunque mirándolos siempre podía entrever a aquella niña sabelotodo de cabello enmarañado y al pelirrojo que siempre hablaba con la boca llena. La niña asustadiza que se había convertido en una excelente buscadora y aquel chico tímido y torpe que la había enamorado. Sus mejores amigos.  
  
George y Charlie, charlaban animadamente, seguía siendo extraño verlo aún solo, daban igual lo años, seguía teniendo ese carácter alegre y bromista, siempre inventando nuevos productos para la tienda. Pero sus ojos siempre tenían un pequeño rastro de tristeza, su otra mitad se había ido, y con él una parte de sí mismo. Charlie seguía recorriendo el mundo al cuidado de dragones, con ese aire aventurero, a veces Harry pensaba cómo hubiera sido su vida si se hubiera terminado decantando por esa profesión.  
  
Junto a la chimenea estaban Arthur y Percy, junto a la pequeña Molly que nunca se separaba de su padre. Si alguna vez alguien le hubiera dicho que Percy, sería un padre cariñoso y desvivido por sus hijas, nunca se lo hubiera creído. Pero aquel lado bonachón y cariñoso de todo Weasley le invadía cuando Molly o Lucy estaban cerca, abandonando sus pomposas maneras que eran más habituales verle en el Ministerio. El señor Weasley seguía con sus ojillos vivaces hablando de sus objetos muggles, estaba encantando con un aparatito que tenía entre las manos, Harry reconoció un Ipod conectado a los que parecía una bocina con dientes y lengua, aquellas combinaciones de objetos muggles y mágicos seguían pareciéndole del todo bizarro.  
  
Audrey, Bill y Fleur, estaban sentados charlando tranquilamente vigilando a los más pequeños, rodeados de una fina barrera mágica. Bill y Fleur siempre estaban juntos, eran como la luna y la tierra, siempre girando uno al lado del otro. A Harry siempre le había parecido del todo romántico, Hermione le había dicho que era parte del vínculo de una veela con su pareja, y Fleur no dejaba de tener un cuarto de esa herencia.  
  
Y ese era el problema que estaba tratando de buscar, unos mechones verdes entraron en su campo visual, Teddy Lupin, su ahijado; no más que un niño aún, estaba "locamente enamorado" de Victoire, como el mismo niño le había confesado. La hija de Fleur y Bill, era una niña encantadora que había heredado la belleza de su madre, pero también su astucia, y la pequeña brujita era de armas tomar. Su magia natural ya había actuado tirando por las escaleras a su ahijado en el último cumpleaños infantil. Pero Teddy, en vez de olvidar el encaprichamiento infantil había corrido a su padrino confesándole sus sentimientos y que ella iba a casarse con él.  
  
¿De dónde había sacado ese carácter? Y allí estaba, con el objeto de su amor infantil, lo sorprendió cuando pensaba que tendría que socorrerlo de la magia de la pequeña cuando ella estaba tiernamente sonriendo encantada ante las bromas de su ahijado.  
  
—Potter, ese niño es demasiado parecido a ti—dijo una voz susurrante en su oído.  
  
Harry se volteó para encarar a las risitas a su espalda, Draco y Angelina estaban allí.  
  
—¿Disculpa?—dijo Harry atónito, aquel niño era más avispado de lo que él había sido en su vida.  
  
Su platinada ceja subió cuestionándose mis dudas, bueno, quizás y sólo quizás pudiera ser que en su nuestro último año en Hogwarts fuera tanto o más insistente que su pequeño Teddy, pero él solo tenía 13 años, no quería ni pensar en lo que les esperaba.  
  
—No te preocupes, él también ha heredado tu honor—le dijo con un suave beso.  
  
Harry ya no iba a poder pensar más en el Casanova de su ahijado, su marido era capaz de eclipsar cualquier preocupación que tuviera. Y también solía tener razón casi siempre. Un último vistazo a los niños que no paraban de reír, y la cálida mirada de la plata de su amor, dejaron ir sus preocupaciones.  
  
Parecía que todo lo que podía pasar para bien, pasó, por una vez no tuvo que luchar con toda la comunidad mágica. Ser el Salvador del Mundo Mágico también le había ayudado y en este caso, él no había hecho nada para librarse de ello. No cuando beneficiaría a Draco, y recordaba aquel primer verano como uno de los más felices de su vida.  
  
Ambos decidieron continuar sus estudios, Harry se había convertido finalmente en Auror y Draco se decantó por la medimagia, ahora era sanador en San Mungo. Y uno de los mejores genetistas del mundo mágico. Sin las trabas de la tradición de su familia Draco se había podido introducir en el mundo muggle, y aprender muchas de las cosas en la que ellos se había adelantado a los magos.  
  
Harry estaba orgulloso de los logros que había obtenido Draco, y también de la aceptación dentro de sus amigos, los Weasley eran su familia y ellos habían aceptado a Draco, le habían aceptado por él, pero luego poco a poco le habían empezado a tomar cariño por ser quien era, más allá de ser la pareja de Harry. Su sueño de Navidades pelirrojas con un destello de platinado se habían hecho realidad y su corazón brincaba de alegría cuando todos podían estar juntos.  
  
Teddy y Andrómeda habían acabado viviendo con ellos, el niño era como un hijo para ellos y se les hacía muy duro a los tres tenerse que separar tras un fin de semana, Andrómeda no había querido causarle problemas y dejarles vivir su juventud sin responsabilidades, pero finalmente se convirtieron en una curiosa familia.  
  
Draco le había confesado conteniendo las lágrimas a Harry, que ella era como tener a su madre, salvo que una versión más edulcorada de ella. La educación Black a pesar de los años seguía en ella, y como a Draco a ambos les costaba expresar abiertamente sus sentimientos, pero tía y sobrino se profesaban un cariño genuino. Y a todos sorprendió cuando en la graduación de Draco apareció orgullosa con su cámara de fotos inmortalizando cada momento, tenía un álbum de recortes con todos los logros médicos que había cosechado el rubio y hablaba orgullosa a sus amigas de él.  
  
—Auror jefe—le dijo divertido Draco—¿Hay alguien ahí?  
  
Harry volvió a la realidad, y estrechó en un fuerte abrazo a Draco, daba gracias a Merlín, a Dios o Buda o Alá, por haberle dado el coraje de luchar por él y tenerlo cada noche entre sus brazos.  
  
Angelina, empezó a reír divertida.  
  
—No sé cómo hacéis para que un simple abrazo en vosotros sea la cosa más sexy del mundo—dijo la chica con descaro.  
  
—Pervertida—le gritó Draco.—Y dame a mi hijo, eres una mala influencia para él.  
  
La morena, los miraba divertida le encantaba provocarlos, aunque siempre había pensado que esos dos juntos tenían que ser pecado puro.  
  
En sus brazos una pequeña bolita de pelo plateado dormía plácidamente.  
  
Harry lo tomó en brazos, su hijo, aún le resultaba increíble. Si tener a Draco en su vida era un regalo, tener al pequeño era un milagro, un milagro de la ciencia como le llamaba Draco.  
  
Luna Lovegood y él trabajan codo con codo para llevar la reproducción asistida al Mundo Mágico, para todas aquellas parejas con problemas reproductorios y en su caso para padres del mismo sexo.  
  
Su corazón no podía describir lo que cargar a ese pequeño ser humano le hacía sentir, el amor de la manera más pura que había llegado a sentir, la responsabilidad de dar su vida por él y de hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor donde creciera. Y los ojitos del pequeño Albus Scorpius Potter-Malfoy se abrieron mostrándole una mirada tan verde como los suya.  
  
Con su marido agarrado de su cintura, a su hijo en los brazos y rodeado de todas las personas que amaba, Harry Potter se podría denominar a sí mismo como El-Niño-Que-Vivió-Para-Ser-El-Hombre-Más-Feliz-Del-Mundo.

 

**FIN**


End file.
